blooming
by white bat 15
Summary: Dru blooms , she goes on the run to find graves christophe and the guards not far behind , but who can she trust. what has blooming done to her ?
1. blooming

Disowner: I do not own any of the characters so far, they are owned by Lilli st .crow

This is what I think should happen in the next book after jealously.

I have my own room now in the school surround 24/7 with guards, Benjamin and Leon will answer to my every call now was past the guard trials. God that was one hell of a week , all I wanted to do was look for graves but Christophe said I'm not going anywhere until I'm properly trained and have decent protection just in case . He kept revering to last time and me almost getting kill, if it was not for ash protecting me.

So here I am a month later still training. Christophe has me fighting someone he knows will beat me if I don't try, I'm surprised he hasn't run out of competitors yet. I've been going at it really hard hoping that they all think I'm mad or crazy and not want to fight , as it is one on one combat I've left a lot of people with a memory of me . At the start I might have bitten someone, because I can remember the taste of blood in my mouth then I blank out, Christophe says it's because I'm getting close to blooming, but won't tell me if I really did bit someone. As I walk in to the gym now for my training , I normal have to listen to a briefing about if things get to much for me , I should stop because he doesn't want to push me to hard , just before I bloom .

So when I walk in and see Christophe leaning against the wall just outside the sun's rays I know something's up, normally he would be telling my challenger if they left me permanently damaged, he would personally rip their hearts out, with that charm, I wonder why people want to fight me at all, when they could lose their lives doing it, but of course I'm the new head of the council and the only svetocha.

I walk over to Christophe taking in his expression he look like he was trying to decide something then the door slammed close behind me , his head shot up in a somewhat surprised manner . His expression changed now turning in a small smile , he doesn't smile very often unless it's to cheer me up or he knows I'm going to land on my ass in a fight , so why is he smiling now .

"Why you looking so happy? finally ran out of people who don't want their ass kick by me !"

I asked his mouth, turned more upward now looking at me with more of a grin that smile.

"No but Benjamin thought we should give you a rest for a while, considering you're so close to blooming"

The look on his face look like he already knew what I was thinking , what the hell ,Benjamin might watch me most of the day and night but how would he know how hard I'm pushing myself, the quicker I learn to fight , the more chance I have of saving graves in time .

"What would Benjamin now about how I fight, I bet I could kick his ass if I tried"

His faced light up like he just got an idea

"I'm sure you could but then who would protect you if you beat up your guards?"

"Well I have to find someone who can't beat me then wont I"

The way he was looking at me was like he thought I might actually be serious about this , of course being followed around by four huge men wasn't enough, one of them had a sense of humour that drives me crazy , with knock jokes every five minutes.

"How do you know there no one here that can beat you?"

"Well because you've had me fight the people you think can beat me, and I haven't lost"

I said he always brings my competitive side out like I feel I have to prove something.

Just as I finish my sentence, he says in a whisper "yet"

He pounces of the wall and come straight towards me. My first instinct was to get out of the way, go for defence, I would of in any other situation, but I was going to prove I can beat him. Just as he was about to impact I slide to the side just in time to watch him land on his feet swivel around and face me.

His eyes are going darker from the normal colour of sky blue, because of the adrenaline pumping through his veins, his smile turn in to a grin as he said "still think you can go undefeated?"

I was taking this as a challenge If I one he couldn't protest anymore about more not being able to protected myself and we could go looking for graves so I took the challenge

"I could kick your ass with my eyes closed!"

He seemed to find this funny because he gave a short laugh then lunges at me again only this time I went with my instincts and back up waited for him to land , then brought my leg up to kick him in the stomach , but before I could , his hand shot out and push my foot away with such force it caught me off balance and I only regain my balance in time to see him coming to towards me , before he grabbed my wrist so I was off the ground and daggling in the air , I used my legs to flip out his hands kicking his chest before landing on my feet . His expression gave away his total surprise by my actions , we stared at each other for a while circling daring each other to make the next move , then he broke the silence by saying "you really should flick you ankle more when you kick ", pointing to his chest "is not going to leave a bruise "

That did I took about two seconds to decide my angle the lunged with all my force in to punching his brains out , as I was about to make the first blow , my stomach started to cramp and my arms and legs went limp , I didn't know what was happening I was flying through the air with great force .

Christophe must have seen the panic in my face because of he was out of his defence position and looked ready to catch me.

I would really like if people review

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. everything will be alright

When he caught me, he took the full impact of the fall and I landed on top of him, of course my body wouldn't of felt anything anyway, everything has gone num and, I'm starting to shake, I'm not in pain, but my eyes are watering, I feel really light headed like I sat up to fast, and my eyes are beginning to blur.

I can here Christophe shouting around me but all the voice are mixing together for me to make out. What's happening , I try to move but something stops me , and pushes me back down .I don't know what's going on .I'm shaking more now and my heart's beating faster it hurts now really hurt like it is about to burst in to flames at any moment . Then it all stops and everything goes black around me , my head falls back and the last words I hear before I black out are

"Dru its okay I'm here, Dru everything will be alright"

When I wake up I'm in a bed its pitch black but I can see around me , like its day light , I'm in my room but how did I get here the last thing I remember was blacking out .what if something's happen , it's too quiet ,were are my guards they find it hard to leave me alone going to toilet let alone let me sleep without one of them behind the door , so where was everyone , I need to go found out what's going on , I need get some clean clothes maybe take a shower , then find Christophe meet the council and find what the hell's going on . Just as I was about to put my plan in to action, I hear voice making their way down the corridor door, I know it's not another student because I'm the girl left in the school and this is the girl dorm, as soon as they are close enough I could make out at least one of the voices, straight away Christophe was talking to someone well more trying to reason with someone.

"She won't want to see anyone yet, she might not want to see me but she going whether you like it or not!"

He said it in a voice I've only heard him use once when he was saving my life after Anna shot us

"You have to be careful she's new and I don't want you taking advantage of her, she won't know what she feels, and she could confuse blood lust for lust"

It had to be another member of the council no one would speak to Christophe in that manner UN less they knew he could not harm them.

"What do you take me for, I have protected the little birdie, do you really think that after Anna I would go for the next svetocha that comes along do you?"

There was a pause before the other voice answer " Reynard if you or any other members of are kind take advantages of Dru there will have to be great sacrifice that girl has had enough In her live , than adding to that would be cruel . But in the circumstance Dru choices someone she wishes to take as her own, we will hold nothing against them, am I clear?"

I didn't hear an answerer from Christophe, but someone footsteps were walking away. What had the other voice said, why would people take advantages of me I could protect myself, I've been trained all my live. And why would Christophe want to take advantages , it not like he wants to kill , me after he put the effort it trying to keep me alive , then at the end the voice said I would choose someone , choose someone to kill me, how long was I out people must be going crazy . Just as my thoughts came up with a load more questions, I heard the door slowly open , thinking It may be one of the council , I lead back down and closed my eyes hoping to look like I was sleeping . I heard the door lightly shut, then click with the lock. I knew instantly who it was from the apple pie smell wafting from the chair next to the bed , I swear the smell has increase to the level that I can taste in the back of my throat , like I would just like to take a bit .

The smell swamp me as he slowly moved his face closer that I could feel his lips inches away from my ear , I still kept my eyes shut hoping to make sense of what I just heard , but with his scent whirling round me , filling my senses . I'm not doing to good. The lips whisper words quietly in my ear, which didn't completely shock me. When I used to stay with gran before she died, I pretended to sleep when I didn't want to go to my room and stay up to see if daddy was going to come and get me. Gran new every time, she said my face gives it away.

"Dru I know you awake"

I still didn't move though so Christophe reaction was to comfort me like I was in pain or something

"I know it weird but you need to stay in this room I can get you anything you want, just say the word and we can get a flat screen, or coffee machine in here just say the word. It will wear of eventually just stay calm, I'll look after you, and you don't need to see anyone until you want. I don't even need to be here, we can get the wolves if you want if you think it will be easier?"

Now I open my eyes wants is every talking about why would I want any of that stuff , and to drag dibs and shanks out of their lives just to be with me why would I do that .

I turn my head and the look I saw on Christophe face was full of concern and worry .So I asked the first of the most important questions , now listed in my head . Dad used to always list things in his head to have when we went hunting. I'm just using it to help me think now.

"Why can't I leave this room?"

The look on his face now was more relief that I was speaking before he turn to the question at hand

"Well um … uh….. What do you remember before you blank out?"

I thought back "I was proving I could beat you in a fight, and I totally would off"

His faces soften a bit at that so I continued " I was about to land an swing kick at you from the air then I couldn't move my body, it felt like jelly and I cont breath then I blacked out"

He looked at me thoughtful then deciding to just tell me and burst out

"You bloomed; you knew you were close and that last bit of training"

He fell silent on the expression on my face it was close in-between fear and excitement. Now they have no reason to stop from looking for graves and I will be mentally and physically stronger as a whole, then I remember what Christophe had said at the start, and that he hadn't answerer my question either.

I look back him and said "Why can't I leave the room?" my voice calm

Plain simple there was no way he could avoid the question but he tried anyway and change the subject back to me

"How do you feel?"

I felt fine , maybe a bit tired and my muscles were heavy and I had a bit of a headache he coming on but if I've bloomed then , its properly a side effects .so I answerer the best I could without wanting to cause him more concern

"I'm a bit tired but I'm fine"

His face didn't change when he replied "Really nothing wrong you don't feel different at all?"

I don't what he getting at does he think I lied or something

"I've got a bit of a headache if that's what you mean"

He looked like he was about to tell me what he really meant when there was a knock at the door.

Christophe answerer before I could

"Who is it and what do you want?"

The voice answerer not sounding surprised by Christophe speaking for me

"Its Leon the council have requested your presents in the meeting room, I've been sent to guard the lady Dru until your return"

Christophe look at me then got up " I won't be long I three anything you want me to bring back?"

If there's a meeting why am I not there I'm the head of the council

"Why can't I am I not request at the meeting"

Christophe looking back at me as he unlocks the door

" Dru you have been out of it for several days , don't you think that you have earn some time to relax , you have just bloomed and you will be weak for the next few hours just relax ,i`ll come back and tell you what happen"

Did he really expect me to buy that , I've known Christophe for almost 2 years know and everyone know I don't relax it's just not in my nature , nut ill go along with it until I find out what's going on. So Christophe closes the door behind him I listen for his footsteps walking away but instead he hear him whisper some words to Leon before hear I strain my ears to hear what he is saying, which isn't too hard hear, my hearing must of improved as much as my sight because I hear the words almost as they were said normally

" She doesn't really know what's going on , I told her she's bloomed , but that's as far as I got , you can't let her out yet s much as she might try to get you to , I know it will be hard t ignore the word of a svetocha. But I will keep her from harm I know she won't mine if you go in there with her, and she will properly ask you to but she has not Idea of the affect she having on people at the moment. I found it hard to be around her "At the end Christophe voice sounded really strain he doesn't normally tell people what his emotions are but he made it sound like there was something wrong with me. I heard he foot step go down the corridor.


	3. escape

Once the footsteps were out of hearing range, I got out of bed and made my way over to the door, only to realize once I got there Christophe had locked the door behind him. So I knock and called

"Um … Leon could you let me out please?"

There was a long pause then he answered

"I'm sorry milady but, I'm unable to grant your wish at the moment"

He sound like he had to strain his voice to say that , but then he had been trained by the council to make my every wish happen , so everyone won't let me out , if this is about what Christophe said I'm higher than him even if it don't like to think it . So I thought if Christophe won't answer my questions Leon will have to even if he doesn't want to

"Why did Christophe say I can't leave this room?" he took a while to think up a suitable answer I might except if it was from the right person, but today I what answers and I was going to us the power I have to get them so I waited and started to tap the door letting him know I was getting impatient. He took a deep breath then finally answered after what felt like years

"It's for your own protection, milady"

Everyone knew I didn't take being protected as a compliment like some might , feeling that they were worth protecting and all , not me I found it annoying and sexist , just because I'm a girl and , I know not many are born , it's like they keep me with cotton wool around me , I can't even go to the shops without body guards at my side , and just so you know we've have had some strange looks , 4 men following me around the ladies under section , I don't think so .

"If you think that's an answerer, you might not of heard the news, I've bloomed so I don't need protecting anymore, what I do need though is to get out of here!"

By the end I was huffing and pushing like the big bad wolf in the three little pigs , I don't normal get wound up like this , but I was just sick of people telling me what I can and can't do , now I'm being held against my will in my room .

I felt bad now it wasn't Leon's fault he was just listening to Christophe

I need to get out, get some air, I went over to the window it was just turning light now, and the school would be going to bed. I could see the forest from my window, I choice this room in case graves escaped from Sergej and came back but looking now it was a lost hope, all the more reason to let me out to track him down. The light was shining through the glass my gaze shot down to cover my eyes down ,the sunlight hurt my eyes , another thing I'm putting down to blooming . But as I looked down the window , why didn't I think before , my room's on the second floor in case of an emergency and I have to escape in a hurry .

I had a plan now, grapping a hooded coat from my full pack wardrobe. I walk to the door; I tapped once just to let Leon know I'm there

"Dru?"

"I'm sorry I shouted before, it's just this whole blooming things is so stressful, and to add I'm lock in my room, Christophe won't tell me what's going on I know it's not your fault will you forgive me?" I waited for him to except my apology which I knew he would, then said " I'm going back to bed now if Christophe comes back tell him that unless he has something of great I importance to tell me, to stay out and let me sleep, I don't want the sitting in here bored watching me, when he could be out looking for traces of graves"

Everyone knew when I start talking about graves I didn't want to talk anymore so he answer in one word

"Okay"

Right that should keep him from thinking something up, and if Christophe thinks I m a sleep he might leave me alone, either way I won't be here when he gets back. Time to make my great escape.

I slowly pull the window up until my body could fit through, and lowered myself to the window ledge below now the light up the curtains will be closed so there no chance of someone seeing me. Once my feet to flat I let go of my window , and jump of the window still landing flat on the ground , looking back up to check Leon hasn't noticed and ran to the forest . Checking no one is still about, and then I'm engulfed by the forest's shadow.

IN THE COUNCIL MEETING

"Now she's bloom, she will be more of a target not just from Sergej, but others will be after her, news travels fast!"

"We need extra guards around the perimeter and keep Dru under surveillance at all times "that was Bruce always calling her by her name not milady or lady just Dru.

"What about Reynard, should we keep him away " they all when quite at Marcus's statement then Alton said

"He did save milady's live many times I doubt he will let anything happen to her"

"But want about her change it can be very powerful and she doesn't even know what it's doing to people around her yet "Marcus trying to prove Christophe still can't be trusted, those two just don't get on.

" I'm sure Reynard knows what's happen to Dru and will not harm her in any way , he was the one with her when she changed , was he not? " Bruce said in a stern voice not allowing Marcus to say bad things about Christophe without him here to defend himself.

"Yes he was, but he may know about the changes, and can control himself, but Dru doesn't so she may not "said Ezra trying to change the subject from Christophe

"He could take advantages of that, don't you think?" Marcus mocking Bruce just as Christophe walked in.

"I'm sorry but the lady Dru is unable to attend to this meeting which I can see has started without me"

Bruce looked up with apology all over his face " We are sorry Reynard we thought, you would be comforting Dru, as she has gone through a lot in the past few days "Ezra and Alton both nodding their heads.

Christophe answer almost like what they said was an insult, of course he was comforting Dru as Bruce put it, but she needed time to adjust on her own.

"That's where I was and was I would be now if it was not for this meeting "anger making his voice louder than intended

"Of course we knew that, we called this meeting to discuss what we are going to do now Dru has bloomed "Bruce said trying to calm Christophe down

"We are going to give Dru more protection even if she doesn't wish it "Ezra aid

"And keep a closer eye around the school perimeter "Alton added

Everyone looked like they thought that was the end of the discussion when Marcus burst out at Christophe " Can you control you self around her still because if not, maybe you should go " everyone looked at Marcus with surprise he is being so bold, he normally talks behind Christophe's back never to his face everyone then to turn their heads to hear Christophe's reply " I can control myself, and will stay in the present of milady Dru until she orders me away is that clear?"

They all answered within seconds of each other "Yes"

"Then I take it this meetings over" Christophe doesn't wait for an answer, and walks out of the room, Straight back to Dru.


	4. looking back

I just have to make it to town , the scents around me should make it harder for anyone to find me , of course I know this will be one of the most stupid things I have ever done , and I'm sure Christophe will remind me every day for the rest of my life once they find me . But I just need time to think , sort thing out , like why people aren't being straight with me , is it became I've bloomed because I will kick there asses if they think I can't cope . That is once I go back , now I have bloomed I can go find graves , I'm not going to be left lock in my room when my friend is being tortured or worse broken . That is why I join the stupid council in the first places to find graves not so the parents of new student should have hand written letters from me. No I would find graves then return to the school , if I go back now then I would never get away Christophe would have me tied down and lock up for the rest of my life . Just thinking about Christophe , brings up that weird feeling I have around him , and that apple pie scent which has got stronger now I've bloomed.

So here I am now on the out skirt of the forest, I used to run around with graves and his friend so with that my scent should be covered in it, making it harder for them to track me down .I looked around It's still early so most places are shut put I need a caffeine boost .I stick my head out from the forest shadow to check for cars, my gran used say the little rhythm

"Look left look right so you don't get a fright ", I always thought dad whispered it to me in different circumstances .I make my way across the road god this felt different , usually I would have my whole guard around me like there was a herd of elephant coming at me with a tank behind . Benjamin at the front, Leon at the back and the other to either side. Anyone would think I was a celerity , with their black jeans and black tops , then to top it all of black sunglasses , of course they asked me to choose their outfits like Anna guards but I said they could have the choice not really caring that much but now I'm not so sure. I don't like the attention people gave me thinking I was some sort of movie star.


	5. Cherry

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

"I'm sorry Reynard, but the lady Dru has request that she be left alone to sleep, and I'm to tell you she doesn't want you sitting in their bored watching her, she said you could be out looking for graves. She hasn't spoken a word in hours, I assume she's resting after the blooming "Leon said

"Dru resting that will be a first, but I'm obliged to check on her so if you don't mine removing yourself from the doorway "Christophe replied almost instantly

Christophe move towards the door looking back at Leon then clicked the bolt off, sliding the door open, revealing an empty bed and a window wide open letting the morning breeze, swirl around the room.

"Dam " cursed Christophe

" Leon inform the council and guards Dru is missing, then get me Benjamin, Luke and jack then meet me here were going to have to find her " Shouted Christophe

As Leon ran off to spread the news of lady Dru disappearance, Christophe took a closer look at what had happened and whether it was really someone who had taken Dru in her sleep, which Christophe thought not, but needed to check anyway the coat from graves was gone, but nothing else but a pair of her ratty shoes from the years before.

Christophe walked over to the window Dru scents was still fresh thanks to the blooming it was not covered anymore , this may help him to find her but it will help other as well , they had to be quick .

Christophe was now regretting not telling Dru the whole truth, but as his mind considered if it would have made a difference she wants to get graves back at any cost, he wandered how far she would go, even whether she would sacrifice her own life to save the mutt. Christophe would do that for her in a heartbeat but so would anyone to save a svetocha

, but he wouldn't stand by and let her give her life up for the half breed.

"Reynard what has happen, what's this about Dru going missing?" Bruce asked from the hallway

As the rest if the council came rushing in the room , eyes wide at the scene , once the colour had come back in to their faces , Christophe announced " Dru has left us, not missing there is no sign of a break in , I think she gone to find graves now she's bloomed she properly thinks she can defeat Sergej ."

"We need to go after her she couldn't have got far "Bruce trying to stay calm

"How do we know where she's gone?" questioned Alton you could hear the panic in his voice

"Her scent is stronger to me now I can track her, I've already sent Leon to collect the guards "informed Christophe

The sound of Marcus mutter something under his breath that sound like " god this girl is more trouble than she worth "made the room go silent

At this statement Christophe fly across the room and had Marcus against the wall, the way Christophe's hand was on his neck was cutting of his air supply Marcus `s legs were hovering over the floor .

" what did you say Marcus, that Dru was not worth it , well you're worth nothing , nothing at all , remember I know the secrets your been keeping away from the council and don't think for a minute that I won't let them slip you hear me ?"He whispered in to Marcus's ear

Marcus nodded his head, and Christophe let him drop to the floor gasping for breath.

"Reynard were ready to search" Leon called from the door way

DRU IN THE TOWN

There aren't many cafes open this early but I really need my caffeine fix normally Benjamin would sort that out ,but I need one before looking for graves , there's no point going in half asleep . I walked down the sidewalk the café was on the corner I remember from when boys had taken me there for my birthday to cheer me up , it was a quite café only really locals , so Christophe said it was safe let's hope he is still right .

As I near the street corner I hear a weeping sound coming from down the alley.

I can't see anything , so step I in and I'm engulfed in to the darkness , thanks to my blooming the more I venture in the better I can see there's a girl about my age her hair is a tangled the makeup she go on looks a mess from her tiers , and she's dressed like she's been to a party. Her eyes are red and staring to the corner of to the corner of the ally way , I focus my vision there I can make out a human shape taller and bigger than myself , it looks to be a man , is he the reason the girl is crying . Suddenly the guy turns and stomps towards the girl, she looks scared and helpless. I've already decided to help the girl, so I might as well know what's going on before I kick this guys ass. The guy strokes his hand down the girls check she trembling with fear , then he grabs her hair and starts shouting I don't listen to what he's saying , as I bring my foot up and kick him in the gut . The girl is screaming now, I tell her to move she actually listens to me and gets out the way as the guy gets up again and swings his fist at me I dodge out the away and turn and kick him in the chest causing him to fall backwards against the wall. I turn to see the girl standing in the mouth of the ally watching I signal for her to run. Then turn to the guy now armed with a broken glass bottle, he charges at me, I step to the side at the last moment I've done that move with Christophe before. He stops and turns towards me and again and comes running , I step to the side again but this time he doesn't have time to stop and goes running in to the brick wall behind.

I walk out from the darkness feeling weaker than before I really need than caffeine fix , I emerge from the ally only to be Overwhelm by a lot of shrieking and fast talking coming from the girl I just saved , who I also told to run as well

"OMG you just saved my life, how did you do that, with the kicking and dodging so fast? You have to teach me!"The girl shrieked

I didn't know what to say I couldn't say no I can't teach you , I'm part vampire . So I said " I need to go now I'm very busy trying to find my friend"

Who is also part werewolf I add in my head, but the girl doesn't seem to get the message.

"I could help you find you friend I know everyone around here"

She responds

"Don't you have to tell the police about that guy back there "I ask hoping she might be worried that he will come after her or something?

"No, that happens all the time I've been to the police, you just file a report and nothing happens. So I can help you find you friend, with two people looking your find them quicker "she arguers

I sigh she not going anywhere fast so I might as well let her help, I'm just going to have to ditch her before I get to Sergej

"Okay you can help but only if you listen to me and if I say run you do it okay?"

She smiles like I've lit up the world and says " sure, but you're got to teach me some of those busting moves what are they Kung fo, kick boxing … o and by the way my names cherry"

I stick out my hand to let her know I have acknowledged her name and return mine

"Dru, I was heading to that cafe before I got sidetracked "I said

We head to the café there aren't very many people in there anyway, a young woman with a baby, and a couple of people stopping before going to work. I took a seat facing a window at least this way I could see anyone suspicious walking past.

The girl plops down on the other side of the table.

"So this friend of yours does you have a picture or something so I can looked at to see if I've seen them."She smiled and picks up the menu

I forget how is she meant to know what graves looks like I think I have a picture yah I do before we got to this school Id put it in graves coat pocket , I reached in to see if it's still there , then handed to cherry

Cherry nodded her head at the photo then passes it back

"Yah I've seen him but not for a while and only once, I was down in the underground"

When I looked at her blankly she said "the underground is a club which is underground , the meanings in the name, only certain people get in but everyone knows about it , well not you apparently"

"Was graves there?" I asked

"Is that his name, I thought he was more of a bones myself with the Goth look going on, but graves yah it works "she laughs

When I didn't join in but stared she continued " he was there , every girl throwing them self at him but he was taking none of it , he stayed awhile then just left , I was tempted to follow him myself , but I was there with my boyfriend so ." she trailed off

When I stayed quite thinking why would graves be doing in a club this must be before Sergej got to him , but his scent , will still be there I could track it with my new scents . I was drawing out my plans but was interrupted by the light tapping on my arm.

"He isn't your boyfriend is he because he didn't give in to any of those girls seriously, he was loyal"

"no his not my boyfriend anymore, how long ago did you see him there?" I asked

"Um about 7 months ago I never forget a face like that, do you want to check the club out, ask questions or something. That's what the cops do to find missing people "replied cherry

That wasn't a bad idea, accept I doubt the police will be able to help, and if someone saw graves being taken or where he went after it could lead me to him.

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and thank you especially to people who have review , It makes me want to write more , If you want to give me ideas or ways I can improve the story line , review**

**Also how long to do you think it should take Christophe to catch up to Dru?**


	6. the underground

The music was blaring through the surround sound speaker, playing havoc with my new senses, cherry drag me through the crowd of people dancing, to a stool at the bar, the bartender came over

"And what can I get for you lovely ladies?"

He flirted well I was surveying the club, turning back to see cherry had ordered for me

"What did you order? I asked

"Wait and see" she said

with a cheeky smile the club was packed with teenagers , my new senses were taking in the smell of drink and drugs in the air ,then the sudden scent of something tangy ,floated in taking over my senses , I wasn't In control now, I need to get

"I'm just going to the toilet" I told cherry

Plopping down from my bar stool, as my feet touched the ground, I lost my balanced about to hit the floor, when a pair of arms caught me

"um sorry I"

"No need to apologize miss, it's not every day a guy gets a beautiful young women fall into his arm"

I regain my balance in the stupid outfit cherry had let me a mini skirt with heels, releasing the guy still hadn't realised me , I pulled away , but the guy kept hold of my hand, drawing my hand back

"Thank you, I was just going ..."

"You don't have to say thanks either darling, just promise me a dance later"

I nodded my head ,and walked to the toilets .as two other girls came out ,looking in the mirror at my reflection , I looked nothing like myself my body looks the same but my clothes , instead of my normal t-shirt , I was wearing a strappy top, cherry tried to make me go strapless , but after I said I would set fire to it she changed her mind , the skirt she lent me went to the middle of my thighs and was black matching my top, my death trap of a pair of shoes were 4inch heels , I know there not that high, well when you're used to wearing trainers all your live there a pain . After calming myself it was only part of the blooming effect, of course I knew the tangy smell was blood but I don't need it yet, I need to concentrate on finding out what happen to graves. Splashing my face with water , I walked back out in to the club , back over to cherry , who was now talking to a boy around are age, spotting me over the boys shoulder , she ran over and grabbed my hand ,after making it back to where the boy was stood she sat down , me next to her

"Ben you remember that guy , the Goth one from a couple of months back , the one that ignored all of thoughts girls throwing themselves at him , this is his girlfriend"

"Well I can see why he ignored them now" Ben replied

extending his hand to me I took it not saying anything about not being graves girl friend , id already told cherry enough times she would just reply , don't deny it , or your just fooling yourself, only if she knew the truth

"Dru" I said

As I shook his hand

"So do you remember anything about that night?" I asked

"Well apart from every girl swooning before him, like god and him walking out that it really" he replied

"Do you want to dance now babe" he said

turning back to cherry she nodded and took his had to dance leaving me alone, I took a sip of what cherry had order, one thing for sure it had a lot of alcohol in it ,deciding against getting mindlessly drunk. I looked around the club again cherry and Ben were in the middle of the floor they looked like a great couple ,wonder if she's told him how we meet . I felt a hand tapping me on the shoulder; I turned around to see the guy who had caught me earlier

"Ready for that dance now" I nodded my head what have I got to lose maybe he was here when graves was missing

sorry this chapter is so short ,thinking what to make the guy dancing with Dru ,a spy or well I don't know, so let me know any idea, and don't forgot to review, the more reviews I get the faster I type :)


	7. dragon tattoo

If I get up to 20 reviews I'll post chapter 8 on Friday thank you for reading and thank you if you have reviewed feel free to do it again

Pulling me on to the dance floor, I soon released the kind of dancing going on mostly consisted of everyone rubbing the bodies close together in time with the music, but this guy suddenly changed direction, to a more secluded part of the dance floor were there weren't so many people .when we got there he placed his hands on my waist and started rocking side to side, this was more like the dance I didn't do at prom, as no one wanted to go with me. The guy bent his head forward until it was next to my ear and whispered

"You are beautiful you know that darling"

I shuddered at the feeling of his mouth being so close to me and it wasn't a good thing ,I getting a odd feeling about this ,but I guess the blooming taking effect I most likely just need a rest .I can hear the music around me the lights flashing of the walls the shouting from people around me. I lean forward in to the guys chest to get away from the noise and light, I was distracted her by the noise not to notice the guys hands creeping under my shirt, I pull away slightly to get space between us, I know it a normal thing for a guy to do in a club but it doesn't feel right the guy roughly pulls me back so I'm now plastered against his body .if he doesn't get of me right now I'll have to break his hand off. Using what I thought was human strength I try and pull way again but he just digs his nails in to my stomach ,god that hurt ,who does this guy think he is , I use all my strength this time to knee him in the family Jews , and start running to the exit at the side without looking back.

Once I'm safely out of range of that god dam music I can think clearly again, what have I got myself in to this is a mess, who was that guy he seem so nice before stopping me from falling then he just turned. I needed to find cherry, she said she'd put me up for the night, slowly walking back through the door I left, I scanned the club for that guy, not seeing him I spotted cherry making out with Ben on a sofa in the corner, pushing my way through the crowd I tapped cherry on the shoulder, making her jump slightly and bite Ben's lip she turned to me

"Sorry" I said

Then it hit me I could smell the blood oozing out of bens lip , he wiped it with hand ,drawing my eyes away ,I lied to cherry well not really lied as such ,unless she wants me to bit her boyfriend

"I'm not feeling too well" holding my stomach "I don't want to be sick on these nice clothes" again not a lie I don't want to be sick on them I want to rip them to shreds ,but anything about clothes getting wrecked and I knew cherry would comply. She kissed Ben one last time

"See you later babe" with wave and walked with me out the club

Finally getting out of the club, cherry had flagged us down a taxi, cherry blabbered on I was just waiting to get back and sleep, she finally turn to me and asked

"So did you have fun, Ben said you looked like a new be, but I told him a girl as hot as you with a boyfriend you got, must have been to hundreds of clubs"

"Well Ben was right that was my first time in a club" accept if you count the times me and dad went undercover to track down , something that goes bump in the night ,I can't really say much as I'm one of those things now.

"and it was all great to the point this guy who caught me from fall early ,then offered me a dance he went like crazy and wouldn't let me go ,I had to knee him to get away, then I did feel well so came looking for you" I told her

She cringed probably thinking back to when I saved her

"Did you get a name, I could get Ben to have word, maybe throw a few punches you could throw a few as well, from the looks of before"

"I have a black belt in karate" I lied "I didn't ask for a name, he seemed nice, a little flirtatious but not crazy"

"What'd he look like, if he's a regularly I might know him"

"He was tall, sleek blonde hair down to his shoulders, green eyes, he had one ear pieced and a dragon tattoo on his shoulder" I described

"For someone who attacked you they sound pretty hot" I gave her the look Benjamin gave to me every time I said something stupid

"Ok let me think long blonde hair, green eyes, ear piercing can't be him then, um …. Wait was the dragon tattoo done in red ink"

I nodded my head I got a good look at it when he caught me

"You sure it was red, not green?" she questioned

"I saw it when he caught me defiantly red he had the red tattoo" I confirmed

She looked confused and was shaking her head muttering

"What" I asked

"If it was red that means it was Harry"

"What do you mean if it was red, who is it if it was green?"

"that would have been Kyle there twins they had the tattoos done so everyone could tell the difference ,Harry is the quite one of the pair doesn't speak to girls ,but Kyle on the other hand , there isn't a girl over the age of 17 he hasn't slept with, myself included .of course before I meet Ben"

"So it was Kyle that went crazy on me"

"No it was defiantly Harry, you said you're self he had the red tattoo, maybe he was drunk or drugs"

I nodded but I didn't smell any drink or any illegal substances on him, too tired to talk more I leaned my head against.

I must of nodded off, because when I open my eyes cherry was getting out the door, I open mine and stepped out on to the pavement in front of a apartment building cherry gave the driver a hand full of money, and headed to the entrance, I was still staring at the spot the taxi had just left when I heard cherry shout of her shoulder

"Come on Dru!"

I walked after her avoiding the cracks in the pavement so I didn't fall again, cherry was waiting by the lift as I approached, we'd already been up once when cherry leant me her clothes .once we arrive at the third floor cherry unlocks door 212, and walks inside it a small apartment, one bedroom kitchen with a joining living room and a even smaller bathroom, cherry had purple sofa and flat screen otherwise the place was bare.

"Okay I'm going to bed I left out a pillow and blanket on the couch sweet dream"

I reply something along the same lines back and just had the energy to slip my heels of before fall unconsciously asleep.

_Dru help Dru, I can't, I can't_

_What do you want me to do?_

_Dru it hurt, it burning me help Dru_

_Where are graves?_

_It hurts I can't move it like I'm on fire Dru help me please_

_Please help me_

_Please help me_

_Please help me_

_Help me_

_Help me_

_Help me_

_What did you think you were doing Dru_

_Sorry_

_Sorry doesn't help it you could have been killed or worse Sergej could of got you, you think now you're a svetocha you're invincible you're not look at your mum , your no better than Anna_

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry _

_I'm sorry!_

1 hour after Dru had left (the underground)

Mean while Christophe, Benjamin, Leon, Luke and jack had tracked Dru through the forest, to the front of a club named the underground

"Her scent goes straight in, either she's still in there or she came out a different way" said Benjamin

"Or maybe she came out with someone" joked Leon Benjamin hit him on the back head

"What, come on Dru gets out and the first place she goes is some club" Leon exaggerates

Ignoring Leon Benjamin turns to see Christopher staring hard at the club entrance

"What do you think is she still in there?" asked Benjamin

Taking his eyes of the club Christopher turns to the other and smiles "there's only one way to find out"

"Were going in" shouts Leon making a note to himself to thank Dru when the find her

"Yes were going in, but we need a plan" replied Christophe

Everyone stepped in closer to hear Christophe's plan "jack and Luke you to try and find were she left from if she's not in there Leon you ask at the bar if they have seen her ,me and Benjamin will ask people whether they have seen her

Inside the club it was as busy as before Dru and cherry left

"Okay just remember if anyone finds her phone me first before you approach alright everyone split up" ordered Christophe

Christophe pushed through the crowd determined to find out where Dru was, he was sure wasn't still in the club he would of smelt her new blooming scent when he walked in, no she wasn't here but the scent still lingered, he followed the strongest path to a bunch of guys sitting in the VIP area, the scent was coming from a guy with a dragon tattoo, without thinking Christophe grabbed the guy by the collar hauling him to his feet

"Where's Dru?" demanded Christophe

"Who's Dru is that a guy or something because I don't swing that way"

Christophe brought his fist up and punched the guy in the face

"Dru is a girl with long brown hair with a skinny figure she was here now where is she" asked Christophe trying to control his anger

"I have been with no brown head tonight, I don't know who you looking" replied the guy wiping the blood pouring from his nose

"your lying" shouted Christophe otherwise her scent would not be all over him ,looking at the guy again Christophe noticed he could smell dru`s scent on this guy anymore , no it seemed to becoming from the guy he'd been sitting next to looking at both guys he notice the look exactly alike except the one he's holding has a green dragon tattoo and the other has a red one .dropping the guy he was holding on the floor ,he went over and picked up the other the same way as the first and started pushing him towards the toilets ,best not to make a bigger scene .

Christophe pushed the guy through the door there was a couple who looked like they were eating each other's face

"Out now!" shouted Christophe sending them rushing through the door

"Okay now start talking, and don't even try denying not seeing Dru"

"What are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Try or something so tell is what happened" said Christophe slowly stalking towards Harry

"Okay, I was walking to get a drink for my brother at the bar when, the girl you said her name was Dru started to fall she did look like the type of girl used to wearing heels"

Christophe gave a little chuckle, the image of Dru trying to walk heels must have been a sight, wonder where she'd got them from, and he nodded his head for Harry to continue

"well this is the strange part , I don't normally talk to girls not saying I'm gay or anything I'm just shy , but when this girl fell in to my hands I was like not myself I had no control as such I said things I wouldn't of normally said, she didn't notice and promised to dance with me later"

"So you danced later" prompted Christophe Harry had taken a step back before continuing

"yah we danced but when I let her go before I was myself again no mind control , I wasn't going to dance with her, but then I saw her sitting at the bar by herself ,it would have been rude not to" he said lifting his head to see if he'd had Christophe approval

Christophe nodded

"as soon a she touch my hand it happen again but the time a little stronger ,like I wanted her as close to me as possible we were dancing , she seemed distracted ,so I put my hand underneath her top, only on the waist though" Harry explained

The was a low grow coming from Christopher only just audio for Harry to hear, if it wasn't for the Harry could help himself because of the blooming he would have been uncoils before Christophe had even heard the worst part

"so she eventually noticed and tried to pull away but I didn't want her to go so I pulled her back ,she tried to pull away again and I dug my nails in to her hip , she reacted by kneeing me in the private and legging it . I wanted to say sorry or something but didn't go after encase she was scared of me"

"Of course she would have been scared of you practical abused her even if you weren't in control" shouted Christophe

"Sorry" whispered Harry so quite a human wouldn't have heard it

"Is that all you got to say sorry" as Christophe was about to make an impact on Harry's face the toilet door swings open revealing a very happy Benjamin

"You found her" asked Christophe

"No but I think I know where she is" he replied with a smile

Leaving Harry shocked still Christophe and Benjamin return to the club floor, spotting Leon chatting up some waitress at the bar

Benjamin tapped Leon on the shoulder

"ow … hey guys this is jasmine ,jasmine these are my work partners were bodyguards you see and we seem to be missing the body she`s skinny long hair ,probably left an hour go"

"Sorry love only started my shift a minute ago she replied

"Did you get anything apart from her number?" asked Benjamin

"You heard the woman she's only just got here"

Christophe and Benjamin took a seat either side Leon

"What was happening in the toilets before I interrupted" Benjamin asked Christophe that caught Leon's attention

"It was nothing" replied Christophe

"Didn't look like anything; you look like you were going to beat him to a pulp"

"the blooming effected him, dru`s just lucky he was human it would have been ten times worse, so why did you interrupt me?"

"I followed dru`s scent it wasn't as strong as you one ,but this guy said she was here with his girlfriend , so I told him we were cousins and I was looking for her, he gave me the address .

Christophe phoned Luke and jack, told them to meet out front

REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER


	8. Friend or foe

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING THIS STORY AND EVEN MORE FOR THE PEOPLE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW,IM GOING TO TRY AND WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE/HATE MY STORY **

I woke up ,feeling something was wrong , looking at the clock in cherry's kitchen , telling me it was only half an hour after I fell asleep , there must be something wrong , surveying the apartment there was no sign of anyone around , cherry was probably still asleep , listening more closely I could ,hear talking coming from her room maybe she was watching TV , at this god forsaken hour that girl was weird , lying back down trying to go back to sleep , I concentrate on the sound to help me pass out , shaking my head I swear I heard my name , maybe I'm more drained than I thought , hearing things now. Relaxing again I defiantly hear it that time sitting up I crept to the bedroom door way , the door was closed so she won't see me , I didn't need to put my head to the door thanks to my new blooming senses they are more advanced if you didn't know

**I've got her alright, and no she not with anyone …. Yes me now its Dru she looking for that mutt ….. Passed out on the sofa …. Can't someone come and get her now …..What if she wakes up I'm not trained to fight, I'm undercover only ….. I've been here a year now …come on ….alright but if my apartment get wrecked because of you I want a pay rise ….yes okay …..Bye **

"Dam he cut me off" I heard her complain

Pulling back away from the door , I can't believe cherry is working for Sergej , god what should I do , I need to get out , before he sends someone to collect me , like I'm a object or something , or he could take me to graves , no not a good plan , rule one never get caught ,otherwise someone will have to save you as well . Cherry's still in her room, so maybe I can sneak out of here before she notices. Walking quietly towards the door , I pull the handle , dam its locked I don't remember cherry locking it when we came in , but I don't remember much after coming from the club , taking a step back from the door , trying not to panic , did cherry tell Sergej about me blooming , did she even know , she said she was undercover , but she's human . I don't know what to do she said she couldn't fight maybe If I got the key from her she wouldn't be able to stop me , but I'm not at my best at the moment . What would Christophe do now? Nothing because he wouldn't be in this situation, plus he isn't a girl. I'll take my chances , not hiding the fact I'm now awake and ready for a fight I storm in to cherry's room , slamming the door open

"The key, were it?" I shout

"Dru what's the matter, are you alright?"She asks in her sweet voice which I now know is a cover up

"Cut the act cherry, if that's you really name I know you work for Sergej so don't deny it, just give me the key if you want you pretty face to stay that way, you're seen what I can do"

"I can't" she whimpered

"What do you mean you can't, just give me the key"

"No"

"Well then don't say I didn't warn you"

And I lunged knocking me and cherry on to the floor, she was screaming and yelling like some kind of monkey, I impacted on my back, letting out a hiss, darn that floor is hard, cherry had managed to get up and was walking to the bedroom door, which was hanging of it hinges leaping over the bed I grabbed her long blonde hair dragging her back to the bed throwing her down

"Give me the key!" I demanded

She shook her head , and tried to sit up , feeling tired ,I punched her face sending her flying of the bed , and hitting the wall , walking around to see what damage is done . Her face was bloody; she had a split lip and a bloody nose. Checking her pockets the was no sign of the key , of course , she couldn't just have it on a pretty necklace could she , looking around the room there was a chest of drawers .I pulled out each draw throwing the contents on the floor in my hurry , still no key the only other thing presides the bed is the wardrobe of course maybe that part of cherry wasn't an act , yanking open the pine wooden doors revealed hundreds of different outfits for all occasions lifting them a out and dropping them on floor that only left hiding in the back a small purple box with a ribbon on the top the kind thing you would give someone as a birthday present taking it out I lift the lid , inside was rolls of bank notes and a small key . Leaving the money I went back to the door this better be the right key. But before I could fit it in to the key slot though I heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Stepping back , I wouldn't survive another fight I ran and hide behind the kitchen counter , were I could still see who they were , just as I dropped to the floor the door sprung open , with a bang . I stayed quite on the floor out of sight.

It had taken them an hour to find the address, now they were standing outside a group of small apartment, after meeting Luke and jack outside the club they had told them they had an idea where Dru was, Luke and jack shared their information about that Dru had left by a side door of the club and her scent went all the way to the road before disappears meaning she got in to a car.

" the plan is we go in get Dru come out without causing any trouble , she might be a little unhappy but that's you job Luke and jack hold her so she doesn't get away" said Christophe

Luke and jack were the muscle of the guards first line defence they could take down mostly anyone , that's how they got through the guard trials knocking anyone in their way out , the only down fall back they had was they don't speak much

Christophe and Benjamin took the lift; well the other went up the stairs

"Do you think she is really here" asked Benjamin

"she's here alright cant you smell her scent, she's been in here" replied Christophe

"Reckon she will put up one hell of a fight, don't yah, otherwise you wouldn't off told them to handle her, you know Dru doesn't like to be man handled around"

"I just hope she's okay, there something off me can feel it"

Leon, jack and Luke waited on floor 3 for Christophe and Benjamin to arrive, once there they looked at the room number that the Ben kid had given them door 212, they walked along the corridor Christophe could smell Dru scent getting stronger the more they walked down the corridor, Once they got to the door they found it had been smashed in.

I stayed down hearing the group of them entering the room from their footsteps , I'd say there were about three they were djamphir by the way they smelt , on a normal day I could take them , but not to day , one pair of footsteps were coming in my direction , getting in to a position so I could fight or run

"Go check the bedroom you moron" shouted someone

The footsteps coming towards me changed direction and went to the bedroom, taking a breath in, deciding what to do now, there three of them no way I can take them all

"Guys you might want to see this" said the guy in the bedroom

They were all going in to the bedroom , with cherry still uncurious , this is my chance I can make it in the door and out of the building I can lose them , with this new plan , I ignore the pain coming from my foot , and stood up , they were all in the bedroom now , but the door was open , because of my temper early breaking the door hinges , holding on to the kitchen top I made my way quietly to the side of the counter , focusing on the door , pushing of the table top , I dragged myself to the door , I reached out for the handle when I heard a voice behind me

"well well what do we have here , a little girl all by herself or should I say svetocha" the guy sniggered , he had a distinctive scar going from his fore head all the way down to his chin , it was a moon shape , looked resent . He noticed me staring at

"that was done my that mutt of yours, don't worry he paid worse for it"

The other two guys came out holding an unconscious cherry

"Come with us quietly and we won't hurt you" said the one who had stopped me from escaping

"Much" said another under his breath

Choosing it better to go down with a fight than surrender to these goons , I charged at the first one with all the strength I could muster , pushing him back until , we collided with the other two behind , making them drop cherry on the floor

"You little ..." but before the guy could finish

I kicked him in the jaw , sending his hand to his face in pain , one of the guys who had been holding cherry came running at me , waiting to the last possible moment to step to the side ,causing the guy to run straight in to the wall. One down two to go , turning back the other one had managed to get out from under cherry and was now looking at me with rage ,he leaped at me turning in midair and jump on me ,making me crumble to the ground in pain ,he was twice as big as me ,he landed on top of me pining my arms down with his big grubby hands .

"Get off me!" I shouted

"You know what I don't think I will, I like being on top of a svetocha" he said

I tried to squirm out from beneath him but he pushed me down harder whacking my already bruised head against the floor , id been fighting not noticing that scar face had somehow produced a needle ,and was coming this way ,staring in to the green liquid in the tube ,my brain hadn't register more than panic ,not that this excuse for a djamphir had started to kiss my neck and was whispering thing he was going to do to my body when they took me to Sergej , my leg was killing but I needed to get away ,the memories of the club ,this was reminding me to much of that , I need him in the back ,he let out a sound screaming girl ,and jump off me

"What did you do that for you stupid slut" he shouted at me

The guy scar face had put down the syringe, and was coming towards us

"That you idiot was the blooming effect, making her irresistible to males even more us djamphir"

It dawn on me only now that must have been what had happen at the club, o god that guy he must not know what was going on, that's why Christophe didn't want me out the in schola that place is full of djamphir I thought he was just being controlling and didn't want to find graves, god he's going to be angry, wont speak to me for weeks.

Bringing me out my thoughts was the stinging pain in my arm, my body feeling heavy, and my eyes slowly closing in to darkness

MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE! :)

p.s I don't know what to name this chapter any ideas and ill pick the best one


	9. welcome back

OMG THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING , IM SORTA WINGING IT FROM HERE , I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE WERE GOING TO LIKE IT LET ALONE READ IT , SO I HAVE DECIDED TO CARRY ON THIS LITTLE STORY , FOR ANYONE WHO IS STILL READING IT , SORRY FOR SPELLING ND GRAMMER ,NOT MY BEST , BUT THIS IS A GREAT CHAPTER IN MY MIND , NOT SO MUCH ACTION . BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ACTION WITH COMDEDY , IM GOING TO POST IT TOMORROW IF PEOPLE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER , SO ENJOY J

DISCLAIMER - STRANGE ANGELS IS OWNED BY LILI ST. CROW

Slowly coming back from my unconscious state of mind , I open my eyes , to receive a blast of light hitting my pupils , dam that's one bright light , trying again turning my head to the side , I could open them enough to see I was in a room , not just any room but my own room , the one that I had left at the schola , everything looked the same as I left it , I tried to sit up , but my body wouldn't comply . Looking around again , I wonder how I got back here , then It all came rushing back to me the club , cherry , those guys , of course they drugged me I couldn't fight them , but then how was I here . I lay back hoping this wasn't a dream or even more a nightmare if Sergej had taken over the schola , as my thoughts got more and more depressing , I heard the door being unlocked as the door opened , my body tensing as I tried to sit up again .

The door fully opened to reveal Leon holding a banana latte in his hand, when he saw that I was indeed a wake he drop the latte and ran over, pulling me in to a tight hug

"Ahhh Leo you dropped my latte …. Cant breath" I groaned

"o sorry I'm just so happy to see you alive , how could you do that to be Dru , running of all my yourself I though Christophe was going to rip my head when we found you gone , what were you thinking ?" he sounded like an over protective brother

"Sorry"

"it`s okay , we got you back now , have I told you the good news yet ?" he asked like he was about to burst , I didn't think he would forgive me that quickly but this good news must of taken his interest of me for a while

I shook my head, thanking god that I was indeed alive and safe, and shook my head so Leo can tell me this good news

"were going on holiday! , but you can't tell anyone" he shouted like half the school hadn't just hear what he said , and who would I tell I didn't have any friend except the guards and graves friends , who I hadn't heard from in a while they were around the school somewhere .

"What do you mean holiday, the council wouldn't let me out the school unguarded let alone holiday"

"well technically it's not a holiday as such , it's like more you have to go into hiding for a while now Sergej knows where you are but don't worry we get to come along with you"

So I wasn't going on holiday , not much of a surprise there but I guess Leon was excited the furthest the guards have been is taking me to town and back , I still didn't know how I got here though , before I could ask Leon anymore questions , a voice I would recognise anywhere spoke

"I think that enough for today Leon, let Dru rest, and go pack were leaving tomorrow"

"Okay Christophe, see you later Dru"

He was gone with a wave from behind , so Christophe was coming with us on the non holiday , this is going to be interesting , looking up at the apple pie scent , making my mouth water , I was waiting for the bombardment of telling off and saying how stupid I was or running off . But it never came; instead there was the sound on concern

"You felling better?" I could hear the uneasiness in his voice like he was scared I would say no

" yah I'm fine , but how'd I get back here , I mean there were these guys and I was weak from fighting before , I think it was the blooming , it changed me somehow I don't know" I mumbled off as Christophe brought a chair and sat next to my bed like he did after I had bloomed

"it`s okay Dru I know your confused, it my fault you ran off, I'm sorry"

Did he just apologise to me , about something I did , great , I was all for him screaming at me but no he had to take the blame himself , It was my fault , I can't even have a fault now , I was angry , and wanted answerers

"I disagree , I know it was my fault I ran off not thinking and look where it got me almost kidnapped , but that doesn't matter now , I just want to know why some guy touches me then tells me he wants to rape me" I was being bold at this point , otherwise he'll just dodge the question like last time

"If you mean the human from the club, then we sorted him" I didn't know what he meant by sorted him, but I didn't care at the moment

"Just answer the question" I ordered

"It complicated" he answered

"Look Christophe I know this properly isn't important to you as much, but this is my life, and I want to know why it's changed!"

Taking a breath I continued to enlighten Christophe to my feeling on this subject

"I'll tell you what I already tell you what I already know shall I, well It started at the club yes I slipped some guys catches me, pulls me toward him I pull away and walk off, all fine, later I dance with the same guy, still fine until I try to pull away he went all crazy on me that's where I got these"

Lifting up my top to reveal the nail marks on my hips were the guy had dug his nails in breaking my skin

I heard a low growl come from Christophe; I shook my head and continued

"then later on after knocking cherry out and trying to escape , those guys came in I managed to knock one out and get in some good shoots with the other two , but one grabbed me and kept trying to kiss me"

This also got a reaction of a growl from Christophe, but this time of a different sort

"then the other guy I called him scar face injected me and I passed out, so how'd did you guys find me, I thought you would of lost my sent in the woods, and you said the guy in the club was sorted, so you must of went to the club, but how did you know I was a cherry's, not that I'm ungrateful you saved me"

FLASH BACK (CHERRY`S APARTMENT)

The door had been smashed in and the place was trashed there was a djamphir lying on the floor near the entrances Christophe stepped over him surveying the room , voices could be heard coming from the back bedroom , signalled for Benjamin, Leon to come forward and Luke and jack to guard the door .

They made their way to the bedroom, the sound of the voices stop as I the sensed they were being listened too. But then they carried on

The leader spoke "we got the svetocha, now let's go before her guards come for her" stroking a piece of drubs hair

"Go get the car ready, I'll bring her down "he ordered

Christophe signalling for them to back up so the guy wouldn't see them, they hid behind the over turned sofa, obviously the guy wasn't very smart because any djamphir with a brain would check to see if they could smell a unfamiliar scent, but no this one just walked past without a care in the world, properly still on a high about capturing a svetocha. Waiting just outside the door way was jack and Luke ready to pounce they hadn't really been in the action, since the guard trials. The guy walked out total oblivious to what was going to happen, he stepped out in the hall way to be sandwiched by jack on his left hand Luke on his right, releasing what was happening he tried to shout but was put in to a head lock by jack, making him loss air quickly until he was red in the face, then look pushed him in face making him go unconscious, so jack dropped him on the floor. Well like gave the thumps up fir Christophe to get Dru, the other guy was on the phone when Christophe, Benjamin and Leon walked in to the bedroom to see Dru and a human girl lying on the bed

"Give Dru to us, and we might let you live" bark Christophe

"I don't think so"

"It wasn't a question!"

"Your too late Sergej already knows she's here and will send someone else, even If you kill me it will make no difference to the girls future" the guy mocked

"No but it will make me feel better" said Christophe

Before grabbing the guy, and throwing him against the wall, but he got up

"Is that all you got "he shouted at Christophe

Christophe pushed him in the gut then in the head right over the scar that graves had given him

"You can't beat me, you can even defend the girl, you know what Sergej is going to do to her right" mocking Christophe

Christophe had heard enough and bit the guy letting him bleed, well he went to pick up Dru and carry her home.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

I was crying I know I was, but I never cried not once, well maybe once, all my emotions were being heighten by the blooming, also I still hadn't got my answerer from Christophe, about this change, deciding he wasn't going to tell me I slide out of the opposite side of the bed from him, so he wouldn't stop me

"I know it all well you saved me , and I'm great full but you still didn't answer questions , so I'm going to find someone who will"

I'd made it to the door without him stopping me , so I guess he wasn't going to try ,walking down the corridor , In the clothes cherry had lent me minuses the heels , I saw Benjamin coming this way

"Hey Dru, glad your back, but aren't you meant to be in bed?"

"Just going for a walk, what you doing?" I asked

"O I'm looking for Reynard actually; I thought he would be with you"

"Christophe `s sitting in my room, thanks for saving me as well Benjamin see you later" I said before walking off to find Bruce

I found him in his study, not bothering to knock me never has before, but he knows this

"Dru welcome back" he didn't need to turn around to know it was me

"Great to be back" I replied sarcastically, Bruce knows I don't like being cooped up in the schola all the time

"So did you find anything on you little escape mission" he asked

Bruce was the first to ask if I had actually found anything out about graves disappears come to think of it

"Actually I have, he was taken from outside a club called underground"

So for me almost getting kidnapped wasn't for nothing

Bruce nodded

"I suppose you're already heard the news your going in to hiding"

"Yah Leon told me, said it was a holiday" I replied

Bruce laughed at that I curious to were this place was so I asked

"Were we going exactly?"

"Sorry Dru it has to stay a secret until you get there Reynard knows where it is, he's coming too with the rest of you guards"

I groaned at that I already knew Christophe was coming, but have Bruce conform it just made it seem worse

"He's not that bad Dru" it was like Bruce can read my mind or something, always knowing what I'm thinking

"I know but he doesn't answerer any of my questions, that why I came to see you in the first place" I told him

"Go ahead ask away I'll answerer to my best ability, just remember, you might not like what you hear" god gloomy much

"Okay what happen when I bloomed, I know I feel different better senses and stuff, but am there like a side effect or something"

"The fact that you have bloomed of course you will have been tired for the first few day, that's why we made you stay in bed"

I cut him off Bruce didn't like it when people interrupted him, but this was important

"So if I was in bed because I was tired why did Christophe lock me in my room and have Leon guards me from the outside?"

"well there's a different reason for that, when a svetocha blooms they not only get better senses and strength, but also in the first few months of them blooming, the release a well you can call it an aroma, when a male touches them, you can't see it or smell it, but it's there, it makes the male attracted to you in their own way. It hard for them to control their selves, also once they have touched you once, it just gets stronger every time, you can control it but it takes time"

"How much time" I asked listening careful, this is what Christophe didn't want to tell me

"It`s different for every svetocha, you see, the only way to control it is to practice with someone you find attractive too, they also have to be a full fledge djamphir, so you learn to reign in the aroma around you until, they feel nothing but their own emotions. Most svetocha in history end up with the djamphir, who helped them, so pick wisely"

"Um thanks Bruce" I said before leaving his office

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


	10. rubix cube

Thank you everyone reviewing , and sorry I took so long to update , hope you like this chapter , I'm hoping for 35 reviews before I update again . Also I would like to know if people want me to bring graves in please tell me

I've been walking around for about half an hour , mulling over what Bruce said , things were going from bad to worse with this blooming now , I have to watch out for any fully fledged djamphir wanting to jump me. Well at least I won't be round them for long , as we leaving tomorrow , and I'm sure Christopher won't let the guards near me , so maybe I could use this , to my advantage , I'm sure they wouldn't try anything but a little time by myself won't hurt .

I had subconsciously walked back to my room , the door was closed so , I assume Christopher had left with Benjamin , I walked in to my room everything looked exactly the same way I left it . Nothing touch , nothing move , surveying the room it look a lot like a place you could call home , after moving around a lot you don't get used to home comforts and I still don't get the chance as I'll be leaving tomorrow.

TOMORROW MORNING

"Rise and shine sleepy head " sang Leon

"What time is it?" I asked waking up from my slumber if you could call terrible nightmares that but there you go

"Ten minutes before we go, so get up I've packed for you, and before you moan, I got you a banana latte on the side to make up for yesterday"

Catching the end of Leon's rant, he's lucky last time he went through my clothes complaining how I should dress more like a girl, I almost chewed his head off, but the taste of a banana latte, my only weakness Leon knows about it as he could be a few weeks in to staying at the schola sneaking to the kitchens.

"Okay okay ill be ready in five" I say pushing Leon out the door with my suitcase god knows what he's packed

Looking in to the remains of my wardrobe, I take a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt pulling them on, taking one last glance around my room, before closing the door behind me.

At the entrance to the schola Christopher's in a black people carrier , what the hell , maybe Leon was right a family car it sort of does look like were going on holiday

"Come on Dru we have got all day "shouted Benjamin

"Coming"

As I was walking to the car I noticed shanks and dibs

"Hey guys how you doing?"

"Were fine" answerers dibs

"Yeh sorry we haven't come to see you but Reynard said you had to rest" said shanks

"We heard about your blooming, so how do you feel?" asked dibs

"Better now thanks"

"We also heard that you went off by yourself, do you know how dangerous that was, we feel responsible, if anything happen to you, what graves would have thought us letting you run of"

These guys were the first to actually have a go at me about my action not Christophe , or Bruce he sort of encourage my action , but dibs and shanks they thought I'd gone on a suicide mission .

"I know guys but I did get a lead on graves" I told them

"Dru we all want to find graves but Reynard doesn't want you to get hurt saving him, so please don't run of again promise?"Asked shanks

"Okay I promise not to run off, but if I find something then will see, thanks guys you are great friends"

"We will miss you to Dru, just don't get in to much trouble" said dibs

"Miss you guys too"

I said before walking to the car, inside jack and Luke were sat in the two back seats with suitcases around them, then Leon was next to me on the right playing with a rubix cube, wonder where he'd got that, well Christophe was talking to Bruce, I couldn't hear what he was saying even with my new scenes, so they were talking very quietly. Benjamin was checking around the car so we wouldn't have to stop or breakdown, which would leave us venerable. This was going to be one of the longest rides of my life I could tell jack and Luke wouldn't talk they never do but they are great in combat, and they can just tell what the other is thinking. Then Leon will be like a wining little brother I never had , he gets bored easily , then Benjamin will be going through the plans of attack if we get stuck in traffic , to the car catching on fire . Christophe will be driving , so hopefully won't talk much , back when dad and me moved around a lot I would pack the car fitting everything in , dad would say I could do magic but It was just like a jigsaw puzzle fitting the piece in the right place . The journey with him would drag out in silence; I wasn't the sort of child to ask every five minutes if we were there, I would just look out the window taking everything in. The car door slamming though brought me out of my thoughts and back to the trip now.

"Everyone buckled up?" asked Christophe

"Yes daddy"anserwered Leon sarcastically

He likes to annoy Christophe because he knows in my head I'm laughing

But Christophe gave Leon the death glare which made Leon shut up

"okay me and Benjamin are going to take turns driving , we'll be on the road for 8 hours today and stop at motel tonight , any questions ?" explained Christophe

"Yes, can you tell us where we are going?" I asked

"No sorry Dru I'll just have to be a surprise"

"Okay but if only you know where it is, how is Benjamin going to be able to drive us"

"I'll direct him"

I really wanted to argue , why does he get to know , and I don't , but it would be a lost cause , so I held my tongue and when back to staring out the window . As Christophe started the car and took off out of the schola yard leaving behind the last place I'd saw graves, and my friends waving goodbye.

We'd been on the road 6hours, I was getting hungry, the fall back of letting Leon pack the car was that he'd forgotten to pack food, we'd stop at a gas station half an hour ago for Christophe and Benjamin to swap over, I could have got out getting food then, but I don't have any money. Benjamin had the radio on to the annoyance of Christophe, who like me likes the car to be silent.

"Dam this stupid thing" shouts Leon in frustration

As he throws the rubix cube on the floor , I had to hand it to him , he'd been going for hours with it with since we left the schola with no luck , jack picks it up of the floor , I turn around and look at him , well Leon takes his frustration out on the arm rest , jack twist the multicoloured cube a few times left then right , and it was done all the sides are the same colour , wow . I tap Leon on the shoulder; he turns around staring at jack wide eyes

"How'd you do it, I've have had that things since I was nine and haven't been able to do it"

Jack just shakes his head and hands the cube pack to Leon

"Please tell me, I'm begging you" says Leon holding his hands up like he was praying

Jack just shakes his head again , I wonder why he doesn't just telling Leon he knows Leon won't give up until he finds out , why did he even pick it up I wonder

"Leave it Leon, if he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't have to" I tell him

"Yeh but I …"

He was interrupted by Christophe

"Who wants to stop of and get food?"He asked

"I do I'm staving" shouts Leon

He makes up for both Luke and jack not talking

"Dru?" asked Christophe

"I think that would be a good idea" I reply

"Okay Benjamin takes the next exit to right"

Like Benjamin can't read the signs to the services station god, why does he have to be so controlling

Benjamin turns of and parks the car up, I get out look around this services station looked old, and there was a garage and a small café. It all looked a bit run down. We walked over Leon telling me what he was going to order. Being everything on the menu.

Christophe held the door open as everyone walked through, me being the last

"Having a good trip Dru?"

"The best" I answered sarcastically

"Hey I was just being kind but fine"

When we got to the tables Leon had picked us one, with jack and Benjamin already sat, I took a seat next to Leon.

"Where`d Luke go?" I asked

"Toilet"

A lady in her thirties came over wearing a red and white striped apron and a small brown note pad

"What can I get you young folk then?"She asked

Everyone ordered , Leon ordered for Luke, well waiting for the food to be cooked Christophe went over the plan again about what we were going to do when we got to the motel , he'd just finished when the lady came back with are food , but Luke still wasn't back .

"uh guys, don't you think Luke should be back by now" I questioned

Everyone stopped eating; even Leon stopped shovelling food in to his mouth

"I'll go have a look" said Benjamin

Getting up out of his seat

Don't forget to review :)


	11. Las Olas

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy sorting grammar and spelling out in other chapters , in this chapter we finally find out where they are heading , I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has review , and everyone who has read my story I'm now allowing people to PM message me with any ideas of their own for this story as you can see it all pretty random up to now so any idea however crazy it is , I'll try and put it in somehow , still keeping to the storyline the story is already base on

I looked around the table, Leon had began eating again, jack was looking at the hall Benjamin had just gone down and Christophe was studying the map, his gaze travelled across to the very edge and back again, there was no point in me leaning across to study it as he wasn't going to tell me where we are heading anyway. Getting bored and frustrated with not knowing where was we're going I remember how hungry id been and started to devourer my cheese toasted sandwich, as I was going to take another bit. A loud bang came from the direction Luke and Benjamin had gone. Everyone jumped up from the table and hurried towards the barley lit corridor, the lady who served us came running over as well. Christophe turned around before making it to the door which I guess is where the sound had come from

"Dru and you" he said pointing to the woman who had followed us down the hall

"go back , we've got it its properly just Luke messing about" he said directing it more at me than the woman , he knew I would put up a fight but if something was wrong we didn't want this woman to see it so I agreed

"Okay, come on" I said pulling the woman back in to the full light of the café

"What do you think happened?" she asked me

"Luke's likes having a joke with us he does it all the time" I lied Luke's never told a joke let alone played one in all the time I've known him , he's doesn't even speak that much

"Um... Okay then, I left the kettle boiling I'll just go turn it off" she said walking back in to the kitchen

Thinking fast I shout " why don't you stay there I'm sure they'll be back in a minute"

I didn't her answer as I was swiftly walking back to the toilets, as I got closer I could hear the sound of could be thought of as world war three, opening the door revealed, what I hadn't been excepting, Luke was lying next to a wall cover in blood were his head and chest were bleeding, he looked to have black out as I couldn't hear him moaning in pain nor was his body moving jack was guarding Luke with his life. Then there was Benjamin, he was also bleeding but not as much as Luke, but his top had been slashed in several places. He was backing up against the cubicles, next to Leon who was staring at the window with beads of sweat running down his face. Then there was Christophe who looked to be in the best shape compared to the other, his face showed no sign of what had just happen. But only that whatever it was he wasn't happy about it.

"Guys what happen?" I asked breaking them out of whatever trance they were in

"Dru, I thought I told you to go back" Christophe shouted

"I did then I came back, what the hell happen here"

Christophe was about to say something but Benjamin intruded before he could

"Dru we'll explain everything but first I think we should get out of here, that thing is still out there and Luke is hurt, and I don't think any of us are ready for a round two" he said

I nodded , he's right we need to get Luke out of here , I walked over lifting Luke and putting a arm over my shoulder , well León got the other arm , but before we got to the door Christophe had taken Leon off me

"Go check that woman isn't around" he ordered

Of course he wouldn't want someone seeing Luke coming out of the toilet the state he was in battered and bruised.

I open the door and went back into the café, there was no sign of the serving lady and no new customers had arrived, I headed back to the toilet to tell the boys Christophe and jack now had hold of Luke well Leon went ahead, I went to Benjamin who was limping at the back, I put his arm over my shoulder to help him, he did remove it like I know someone else would off.

"Look at this I'm meant to protected and look after you, but you're the one looking after me" he said with a short laugh

I laughed , but the thought of what these guys has fought against , to get them in to this state scared me , and the fact it was still out there wasn't sitting well with me either .

When we got back to the car we piled in well Christophe started driving again, well Luke was lead out on the two back seats still unconscious, we'd been able to put a few bandages around the worst of the bleeding but Benjamin feared he would have a few broken rips, but with the vampire healing power he should be fine I hope. Jack had moved to sit between me and Leon to leave room for Luke now he seemed fine , I think the fact his almost brother was nearly killed has taken effected , Leon seemed fine too but hasn't cracked a joke or said anything in a while , maybe he's starting to have a Luke and jack complex . The only other person who was injured almost as badly as Luke was Benjamin he'd managed to screw his leg up resulting in a lot of pain and not being able to walk , and drive , I managed to find some pain relief in the medical bag Leon had packed, thankfully .

The car was full of silence in the hours that followed, I still hadn't asked again about what had really happen I knew it had been bad and they all seemed to be in their own worlds at the moment, I decided to leave them to it until we got to where we are staying. The hours dragged on we'd been in the car a total of ten hours including the time before the café , Christophe hadn't stopped the car again since then accept pulling over to fill the car up with petrol even then no one else got out .

About an hour ago Luke finally woke up screaming in pain, we hadn't given him any pain relief opting to wait until he was awake, if he could sleep through the pain. When he'd woken he began screaming, but not just screaming, he was shouting words random words like claws, blood, eyes.

None of it made sense to me but it did the others Leon spoke to him telling him it was over, id never heard Leon be comforting before he seemed to really care deep down about people, under all that cocky joking around personality he has.

When finally I thought I couldn't take another hour in this car we hit civilization , in a small beach town called Las Olas It looked like a tourist area out of season , there weren't any people around but the shops were open , with flashing lights and various different things out side from inflatable boats to buckets and spades as well as surf boards and wet suit , a proper beach town , I hadn't been to the beach since my mum was alive she took me I remember when I was very young only for a few hours we built a castle and watched the sea .As I had been reminiscing the car had stopped outside a wooden beach house it was tall , I expect at least three floors , there was a decking outside , with a table and chairs on it . It did look like some where a family would stay if they were going on holiday, Christophe and Benjamin had already exited the car and were at the front of the house

"This is where we're staying" I asked confused

I was expected more of an underground base in the middle of no were, not some cosy beach town, wouldn't this leave us wide open for Sergej to find us,

"Yes" replied Christophe opening the door with a small key

Him and Benjamin walked inside I followed after them, this place was huge, everything was made of wood, I walked in to the first room it must be the living room there was a flat screen TV on the wall with two sofas in the room one with a coffee table in front of it and a chair in the corner, the other half of the room has a large football table. I stared blankly around the room what the hell were we really staying here was this all one big joke, but then again they boys weren't really in the state to be joking around at the moment.

I walked across the hall to another room this room must be the kitchen wooden table top service , it went all around the side of the wall then coming out to be counter , on the side there was every kitchen appliances I could think of from juicer , to toaster and more . In the other corner of the room was a table with six chairs sitting around it, there were two glass doors leading out to the beach .they would give a clear view of the sunset at night.

"I knew it was a holiday!" I heard shouted behind be, I turned around to see Leon with a huge smile on his face, and he seem to have recovered from early now

"You sure were in the right place" I asked

"I sure hope we are" replied Leon

"I don't know it doesn't seem the type of place, you know, I can't really see Christophe blending in here, all in the black get up he has"

"come on Dru, he wouldn't of brought us here unless were staying, let's go and check this place out, have you seen the football table" he emphasised

"Yes actually I have"

"Well let's go look up stairs then" he said dragging me up the spiral stair case

Upstairs they were five rooms one was facing the sea , it had blue walls and a single bed , Leon said he wanted that one , then there were two rooms which shared a bath room , we said jack and Luke could have that one , the there was a larger room with a desk , Leon said Benjamin would want that one , then there was one bedroom left at the end of the hall , both me and Leon grabbed the handle at the same time , but were truly shocked when the door was pulled open with out are help , Christophe walked out

"my room" he said before walking down the corridor and descending the stairs, Leon and I looked past the door to see this was a fairly medium sized room with a double bed and a door to a joining bathroom, there was also a small desk in the corner and a bedside table next to the bed, with a phone on it. On the furthest wall was a built in wardrobe , this room was one of the few without a window , so there was no light being let in to the room .

"Suits him" I thought out loud

"What?" said Leon?

"Nothing"

"Well Dru girl, it seems you don't have a room, so the question is who you are going to share with?" he taunted

Don't forget to tell me how much you love this story


	12. Supermarket

I know I say this like every time but thank you guys for reading and reviewing, I love this chapter and have been waiting to write it for ages and I think this is the longest chapter I have written so more for you guys . so please tell me what you think , when writing this I released that I haven't really given the characters ages so if you want to know tell me and I'll put them , up but if you already have ages in your head I don't want to ruin it for you , so again thanks guys and enjoy this chapter

* * *

It didn't take long for Benjamin and Christophe to unpack the car, so now we were all sitting around the kitchen table bored, Leon had made me a banana latte, and Luke was recovering on the front room sofa. I looked at Christophe his eye lids were drooping slowly, like he was ready for sleep, probably from all the driving he did. I still hadn't brought up the sleeping situation. But before I could have the chance, it was taken out of my hands. The same as most of my decisions

"So guys which one of us lucky lads is bunking with Dru?"Asked Leon

Of course my cheeks heated with embarrassment sharing a room with a guy, has never been my strong point, and to have to share with one of these guys, it's like walking straight into an awkward situation. For one Leon would drive me crazy, I haven't really spent much time with jack or Luke, and sharing a room with Benjamin would be like sharing a room with my dad.

"Well..." Benjamin trialled off

As if he`d just woken back up Christophe started shaking his head and stood up

"What" I asked

"Dru doesn't need to share a room with any of you, no she has her own room" he stated

I was really confused, what was he saying I didn't have to share with any of them, I couldn't help be a little bit happy to hear him say that, but did he just say you, and not us was he excluding himself from that statement, but that could be because he`s tired maybe, or was he suggesting I was sharing his room. Because I m pretty sure me and Leon searched this whole place and there were only five bedrooms.

"Follow me" commanded Christophe

Getting up, I, Leon, and Benjamin followed after Christophe up stairs to the 2nd floor with the bedrooms, then he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the landing, I though didn't stop in time and went crashing in to his back. Christophe helps me regain my balance, and then looked up at the same time I copied his movement and saw that there was a trap door on the ceiling.

"that`s your room" said Christophe with a smirk on his face

How could I and Leon have missed that, then again we were really locking for secret rooms

"How do I get in?" I asked

Christophe walked back down the corridor until he came to the light switches there were three , looking up and down the hall there were only two lights , clever .he flicked the switch and the door started to slide away , and down came a white metal spiral stair case, staring up in to the mysterious room , I couldn't see anything .

"It used to be a secret weapons room, but they turn it in to a sixth bedroom" Christophe explained

Glancing at Christophe, I bolted up the stairs, who wouldn't want a secret room; once id reached the top I could hear Leon following me

"Wait for me Dru girl "he called

I was staring in amazement at the wonderful room there was a double bed against the back wall, with a grand oak wardrobe next to it, then there was the dressing table with an arch mirror. The walls were painted a dark purple .above the bed was star gazing window giving a great view of the midnight sky. On the other side of the room was a small desk and chair covered with different utensils. I turned to see Leon staring dazed at the front was of the room, did I mention that I had a 40inch TV, Leon had his eyes set on it. Waving my hand in front of his face.

"Leon, earth to Leon, you in there?"

"Sorry what?" he replied

"O nothing you just looked like you were about to faint at the sight of a 40 inch TV" i said jokily

"You guys okay up there?" I heard Benjamin call

"Yah were okay, Leon was just about to faint at the size of the TV, come on up and look" I called back

Moving away from the stairs I walked over and sat on the bed, it was soft and comfy, just right. Leon had moved away from the stairs I imagine it would hurt if he fainted and fell down a stair case. Benjamin just reached the top and looked almost as impressed as I was; he surveyed the room with curiosity, and then faced the TV

"Well that would explain all those boxes of DVDs I found in the games room"

"What DVDs?" I asked Leon

But before Benjamin could explain further Leon was back down the stairs before anyone could blink

"well we know what he`s doing for the rest of the night, I've put your bag and suitcase at the bottom of the steps, do you want me to bring them up?"He asked

"That would be great Benjamin" I said

After Benjamin came back with my suitcase I unpacked, and went to bed, it had been a long day and so many questions still hadn't been answered, how long we were going to be staying? What was that thing back at the restaurant? And what was I going to do about what Bruce had said , I'd put it to the back of my head with more important things to think about , finding graves , moving out from the schola , and Luke being attack . It had all become too much I needed to find graves; I needed to get my blooming effect under control. Finally I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

While Dru was up stairs fast asleep, things were happening down stairs in the front room, Luke was lying bandaged up on one of the sofa, whilst jack and Benjamin sat on the sofa opposite, and next to that Leon was lounging on the floor. And Christophe was sat in the armchair.

"okay we all knew that Dru was going to undergo the blooming effect , and that was conform , back at that underground club , we as her guards have been through training against this , well except Christophe , but he`s had experience , so we need to know if Dru has effaced anyone yet or you think it will , Luke ?" asked Benjamin

"Not that I'm in any position to do anything, but no it hasn't affected me and I don't think it will" Luke confirmed

"Okay thanks Luke, what about you Leon, you spend a lot of time with her" said Benjamin

"me no way Dru is like a sister to me, she`s my best friend, well apart from you guys but I've never thought of her that way and never will" announced Leon

Benjamin nodded to Leon, and turn to jack

"no I haven't had a feeling, and I doubt I will, she`s a nice girl but not my type" said jack

"Okay jack, well I haven't either, plus I probably won't, so guys that's all fine none of us a suffering from the blooming effect so far"

As if he decided this meeting was over Christophe got up from his chair and headed towards the door but before he got there Leon asked

"what about Christophe, it`s no secret you and Dru don't see eye to eye all the time, but do you have any feelings for her in that way?"

"I have no feelings for Dru in that way" he conformed before leaving the room , he may not have the feelings which Leon was talking about but Christophe did have feelings for Dru , just when was he going to admit it to himself .

* * *

The next morning

I'd been up since 7.00 writing a letter to shanks and dibs, I don't know if Christophe was going to let me post it but I was hoping he would. now though I was thinking what to do with the remainder of my stay here , as I'm sure Christophe hadn't line up any activities for us , when I heard Leon shouting me

"Dru we`re going to check the town out, you want to come?" he asked

When Leon said check the town out what he really meant was he was going to walk round town looking for hot chicks, deciding that I could just walk off if things got too much or if Leon actually pulled, which I doubt him being a 18 year old boy trying to get with someone 8 years older, but not impossible just very unlikely.

"Okay I'm coming" I shouted

Running over to my wardrobe to grab a coat, but then I remembered that we were at the seaside in the middle of summer, old habits die hard

Coming down the stairs I entered the kitchen jack had a piece of toast in his hand and Benjamin was standing by the glass doors staring out on to the sandy beach, he looked like he`d never seen the beach before, Wonder why that was.

"You guys seen Leon" I asked

Benjamin realising my presences turned around

"he`s waiting for you out front , could you and him do some shopping while you're out , Christophe told me there was a supermarket nearby" he said handing me a wad of cash , about thirty , twenty pound notes , who did he think we were buying for .

"We don't need this much food" I stated

"it`s not all for food , we have to blend in here so you need to buy some new clothes too , wearing all black in a sunny place like this is a bit conspicuous"

"Thank" I nodded then made my way to the front door, Leon was waiting out front Just as Benjamin had said holding the cars keys

"Pass me the keys then" I said to Leon

"No way Dru this is my chance no Chris no Ben, just let me have a go, if I kill anyone then we can switch I promise" begged Leon

I looked at him sternly Leon had taken his driving test three times and failed them all according to Benjamin. And I don't think Benjamin would exaggerate about something like that. I went to take the keys from Leon but he moved them before I could

"Please Dru please please please I promise I wont crash" he said using his puppy dog eyes, who couldn't give in to those

"Fine but even if there is a scratch you are taking the blame swear"

"Dru have I told you, you are the bestist friend ever" he exaggerated

"Sure sure" I said getting in the other side of the car, Leon managed to back out the drive with minimum trouble, and I turned the radio on it had been a while since id listen to music. I found a good tune and Leon started to sing along to it, final when the torture ended I remember we had to pick up groceries on the way back

"Benjamin said we had to stop at a supermarket apparently there one close by" I told Leon

"Okay I assume he gave you some money"

I nodded to confirm I had the money, Leon parked the car in a small car park that only had two or three cars parked randomly about.

"Come on the Dru girl, let's go find are self some ass" said Leon putting his arm around my shoulder

We walked in to the first shop we found it was a smoothly restaurant , I pointed out two seats near the window on to the beach , but Leon said we had to at the front window in case some fit girls walked by . Taking are seats I looked through the menu they have flavours ranging from banana to coconut

"So if you're making me sit with you all day to look for girls we can least talk right?"I asked

"Sure" he replied

Great I though isn't this conversation going to be memorable leon wont even know what he`s saying half the time, wait, actually I could use this to my advantage maybe

"What can I get you both" came from a waitress in her mid thirties

As Leon was entertaining himself with a street with no girls, no people for that matter I ordered

"I'll have a chocolate smoothly please" I said politely

"And what can I get for your boyfriend miss"

"um, he`s not my boyfriend, he`s just a friend, and he`ll have a chocolate to please"

"Ow I'm sorry dear my mistake, it's hard to tell, we haven't had teenagers in for a while, all of partying somewhere else now too old for a childish smoothly" she muttered returning to behind the counter

"So Leon what really happen back at the garage restaurant?"I asked

"Nothing important Dru let it drop" Leon replied

"But I just want to know, what hurt Luke, maybe we can find it and destroy it"

"You can't destroy it Dru, he`ll just make more"

"Who will make more Leon Sergei?"

"You don't need to know Dru really; Christophe will be made if he finds out your asking questions when he told you not to"

"You're not going to tell on me Leon, just tell me what it was please"

"It was a"but before Leon could tell me the waitress interrupt

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, here are your smoothes, you're the first teenagers I've seen around here for months, you new or something" she asked

Nosy much, but she did seem nice probably sour about no one coming here no more

"Yes we moved in yesterday, with some of our other friends"

"that`s nice dear, well I have to get back to work, very busy" she smiled and left

Sure she`s very busy considering we are the only ones in the restaurant

"Come on we are going" commanded Leon

"What, we just got here plus I have even finished my smoothly and I thought you wanted to spend all day here?"I questioned

Dragging, I out the shop and back to the car, Leon was getting back in to the car as I stopped him

"What is your problem? I though the plan was to stay in town and look round why are we going?" I asked

"didn't you hear that woman back there she`d said she hadn't seen anyone for months , no one was in the shop , and we sat there for a full 30 minutes I didn't see anyone walked past , not even a car drove past . Don't you think that is a little usual for a town like this?" he asked

Well come to think of it , that did seem a little strange , but the waitress did say that the teenagers had found a new place to hang out , maybe outside town or something , deciding Leon wasn't going to be cooperative though , I kept my mouth shut

"Okay fine" I said getting in to the car

We drove in silences for about half an hour , me and Leon haven't really had many argument , the last one was months ago when I told be to dress more like a girl , and I throw a cupcake at him, nothing major. But I could tell this time Leon was in serious guard mode, not wanting to take risk, I know he was looking out for my safety and all. at the start I despised having guards but as I got to know them , well most of them to a curtained extend , we became friends in one way or another , sometimes I just forget how we became friends . To tell the truth these guys were some of the first friends I've had, not forgetting graves, shanks, and dibs. But I feel close to these guys now, and don't want them to get hurt. Looking outside of my window we were on some highway road, this wasn't the way back to the house.

"Where are we going" I asked with curiosity and concern

"You said that Benjamin asked us to pick up groceries did you, that where we`re going" I answered plainly

Fine if he was going to be an ass, goody for him, I had to buy some new clothes any way, I'll just do that. parking up in front of the small supermarket , I got out slapping my door behind me and headed for the entrance , I didn't have to turn back to know that Leon was picking up pace behind me to catch up , with my new senses and all , my hearing was improving fast . this morning I could hear jack and luke`s conversation from down stair, when I was in my room that two flights of stairs away. walking in to the supermarket it looked the same as the smoothly bar had , only a lonely cashier , picking up one of those plastic baskets I made my way around the aisles picking up random items that looked appealing . after about fifteen minutes id lost track of Leon, he must of walked off to look at something, so far id managed to pick up two packets of sliced bread, several cans of canned foods .a bunch of bananas for more banana latte and a few packets microwave meals, if those boys think I was going to cook for them, they can think again. I'd made it round to the frozen food section not sure what to get , I examined what was available looking over in to the freezer containers , I felt some one grab me around the waist , thinking it was Leon and he finished with his tantrum , I hit him playfully back on the shoulder , what I wasn't expecting was for the shoulder to be scaly , dropping the basket in shock , I span around to face the creature , it was scaly top to bottom , it resembled a human in shape head, feet , body and was wearing clothes . Finally my fighting skills came in and I picked up the basket swing it at the monster to get back. As I swung, the items I so carefully had placed in the basket, went flying everywhere .the creature started to back away, but wasn't going anywhere, deciding to put pride the sky I called

"Leon! Leon helps!"

Of course I could have taken the monster on by myself but, I don't know what it is, it`s strengths weaknesses better to have backup, plus this was Leon's job anyway. He was here within seconds shouting

"Dru what's the matter something happen to..." but stopped when I saw what was going on

"Dru come here now!"

Checking the creature was still the few metres away, I cautiously walked over to Leon

"What is it? I asked

"I don't know phone Christophe now" he ordered

As I was reaching for my phone out of my pocket the things charged at us Leon knocked me to the side in time to take the full impacted of the monster`s attacked , I managed t hit my head on the side of the freezer when falling I could feel the blood dripping down my skull , getting up in a bit of a daze , I could see Leon and the creature fighting on the floor that things had to be at least twice as big as Leon , but Leon had the speed and agility , that one of the things that had help him through the guard trial , he slide out from underneath the monster , and managed to land a few blows to its face , Leon was injured though he had blood running down his side , were the creature had dusk it nails in to his flesh . the monster got up towering over Leon and went running at him again , Leon waited until the last moment then moved so the monster couldn't stop and face planted the freezers , he`d learnt that from me . suddenly the though it span round without warning , in a furious rage , started beating Leon repeatability , after the eighth maybe ninth blow I could take any more , looking around me there was nothing to use as a weapon the basket had been trashed from last time . then I had an idea spiriting over to the other side of the aisle I gapped a frozen leg of lamb, deciding there would be a better chance to use this I snuck up behind the creature, who was too busy to notice me, well beating Leon up like a rag doll, I jumped and with all my strength I smashed the lamb leg down on the monsters head. He fell to the ground also most instantly, checking it was out cold. I when to see how Leon was doing , he was covered in bruises from head to toe , he had two black eyes and was bleeding on to the floor , I don't know how he was still conscious, but I must have thought to soon because after muttering the words

"Phone Chris"

He passed out , scampering along the floor I found my phone lying on the aisle floor it must have come out my hand when Leon pushed me , with my shaking hands I dialled the number two waiting for Christophe to pick up , after less than ten seconds he picked up

"Dru I told you to only ring this number if it was a emergency" he moaned

"Me, Leon at supermarket were attack come now please" I said out of breath

"Dru, Dru are you alright, is Leon with you, ill call Benjamin now, I'm on my way Dru hold on "he said before ending the call


	13. The help

**It`s been way to long since I have updated , every time I looked at this story I was trying to look for a way forward . Also looking back over previous chapter I realised I miss cherry so will see where that takes me. I'll keep this short as I'll be able to post it sooner , huge high fives to every because I have updated , hopefully you won't have to wait too long a another chapter as I have started to write `I will have time to post after coming back from green man festival next week anyway happy summer hols to everyone**

* * *

I shoot up from the bed, in a panic were the hell was I. This happens way too much for my liking, waking in places where I was not before. Then it all came flooding back to me, Leon, and I being attacked, Leon injured on the floor in the supermarket. He had told me to call Christophe had I done that. I must have otherwise how was I here at the beach house. It could have been some crazy dream I have been in having, while recovering from blooming. No such luck that just would not happen. Fully coming back to my sense of reality, I could hear voices with my new senses coming from down stairs focusing in on them I could make out the conversation going on.

"How could you have left her unprotected you idiot, if you weren't trying to be her friend so much and concentrated on doing your job maybe we could have avoided this!" shouted Christophe

At the person I assume to be Leon , as up to today we had been almost befriends it only came after we had argued that I was attacked , maybe if we hadn't argued and stayed together in the supermarket we could of defeated that thing without injury .

"I was doing my job, and at least if I'm her friend she doesn't mind being in my company" replied Leon with no ounce of humour in his voice

"My only priority is to protect Dru, not for her to like me. Maybe if you didn't want her to like you so much, she would listen to you instead of over ruling you all the time"

Leon was right I did not like Christophe very much, but I did listen to him most off the time.

"you saying she`s never over ruled you?" questioned Leon

There was a long pause, until it was broken by the sound of someone being shoved against a wall. Making the house shake good job, we do not have neighbours, great I thought they are fighting. Deciding now would be a good time to make an appearance, I ran down the both sets of steps, in time to witness Christophe had a bleeding Leon pinned against the kitchen wall. The pressure Christophe was putting on Leon's shoulders was obviously making Leon's wound open back up.

"What are you doing?" I shouted in their direction

Both of them snapped the heads in my direction

"Dru" they say simultaneity

"I said what are you doing?"

Leon was the first to speak, while Christophe glared at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Chris here, thinks are friendship is affecting my judgement, when he admitted to Benjamin early, he should have scoped the supermarket out before sending us."

I turned to Christophe if this was true why he was being so cut up about Leon and me.

"So?" I asked

However, before I could get an answer he was out the front door, before anyone could blink.

"Dru I'm sorry" I heard Leon say

As I was walking out of the room and back up the stairs, I had a phone call to make.

I found my phone on my desk, one of the boys must have put it there. Picking it up me scrolled through the contacts, not that there were very many and most were under false names. Once I found the number, I was looking for I hit dial. After about two rings, the end of the other line was picked up.

"Dru, what an unexpected surprise. Now what do I owe the pleasure of this call, I would off though you would be hitting it up at the beach"

"Bruce humorous s always, of course I was going to check in, but things have sort of got out of hand here. I assume Christophe has spoken to you about Luke," I explained

"You assume correctly, how is Luke? Healing fast I expect, strong that lad is I bet jack hasn't left his side"

"Luke's doing fine it`s Leon you have to worry about now. When we were out shopping at a supermarket we were attacked by this creature thing," said Dru

"Was this supermarket checked out first?" asked Bruce

"No you see that's the problem it was Christophe who sent us there in the first place. and now he`s got it in for Leon saying Leon and I shouldn't be friends because he can't protect me, if he is my friend , even though Leon protected my anyway , and it was his fault we got attacked in the first place , if he had checked the place out before sending us there. You see"

Once I finished my rant I waited for Bruce to reply, maybe he left

"Bruce" I said

"Bruce" you there

"Yes sorry I'm still here, I see what you mean, and where Reynard is now?" he asked

"Gone off sulking, when I went downstairs he had Leon pinned to a wall and when I asked what was going on he stormed off"

"Well I would just give him some time to cool off, he`ll realise he is wrong, but just wont admit it to anyone and things will go back to normal. Thank you Dru for the update, is that all you wanted to talk to me about or is there something else on your mind," asked Bruce

Dam this person was good, or maybe he knows me to well

"I was just wondering if you could explain more about that um thing that doesn't smell but guys know it there," I say awkwardly

The only reason I felt awkwardly was that it was like a retake of my dad having the sex talk with me.

"It's an aroma you can't smell it or see..." Bruce started to explain

"No I know that bit what I want to know is there away to control it without help" I asked hopefully

"Sorry Dru not really. There is a story about a svetocha who was not attracted to any males, if you get what I mean. anyway she tried to control it herself, but when she couldn't she tried using magic to change what the aroma did , instead of everyone finding her unbelievably attractive , they hated with the same amount of passion and because of this she was brutally murder". Explained Bruce

I gulped he could of just told be no I had to have help but that's Bruce reminding me of his vast knowledge of the real world.

"Okay then here's another question how do I know who can help me?" I asked

"You need to find someone who you can be completely honest with as well as a having some already built feels for him as he does for you"

"But what if the feelings he is feeling for me are part of the effect of the blooming from me how can I tell?"

"Dru I only have a limited knowledge on this as I natural haven't been through what you're going through but from what I have heard and read. All the aroma does is change the person's thoughts towards you they still know who you are but they change themselves, well the aroma does. The person who you are looking for is the person who does not change their attitude towards, unless you want them to. And they should see you for who you are"

"But how do I know if someone has changed unless they try and jump me"

"as I said I have minimum knowledge on this subject , all I can say is you`ll know when you find them until then keep a look out just because people aren't jumping you as you so tactfully put it doesn't mean they aren't having the feelings.

"Okay thank you Bruce, I would say you're been a big help but I'd being lying a little" I said sarcastically

"Always the pleasure call me if you need any other help and stay save," he says before hanging up

Don't forget to leave a me a review on what you think or even moaning at me for it being so short .but trust me the next chapter will be longer peace out !


	14. joey

This is an early Christmas present for all of this stories fans so happy early Christmas everyone. If you would like to give me an early Christmas present then feel free to leave a review

Disclaimer - Disowner: I do not own any of the characters they are owned by Lilli st .crow except the ones have made up :)

After Bruce hung up, I knew I needed time to think, but being in this house surround by these people wasn't going to help. I needed time away, and yes I know I was being stupid, and what Christophe would say if he ever found sure it would have gone along the lines off.

"You were just attack dru, and you go sneaking off do you want to get yourself killed"

Even knowing this deep down, I can safely say that it wouldn't have altered by decision to sneak out of the bedroom window, with the thought of safely knowing I would be back in an hour in my mind. But just in case I had left a short note on the bedside table

Dear who ever can't leave me alone?

I have taken a short walk down the beach to clear my head , don't worry I will be back in a hour , don't come looking for me ,I need some time to think .

Yours truly Dru

Short and sweet just the way I like it, the same way dad used to leave little post it notes for me when he went on a hunting mission without me, which was more often than not.

Managing to land swiftly and quickly on my feet as they sunk in to the sand, I realised I didn't know which way to go left or right, either way looked peaceful, using my new found vision I looked right down the beach to the furthest my sight could see, and down that direction of the beach was a large amount of beach huts. So I decided that the left was oblivious the way to go, because wasn't the whole point of this time alone to be alone.

Taking off father down the beach hoping that Leon or Benjamin won't have already tried to check on me. I play out the events of my life , mother dead , father dead , best friend missing assumed dead by Christophe and the council , then I make a friend who is working to kidnap me for sergej ,another best friend taking the blame for my actions , another well sort of friend let's just call him Christophe being a totally moron. Then we add the fact I have bloomed, then bam I have to find a partner to get this super attraction thing off me. And now I sound like a whiny teenager to top it off.

Before I knew it I had stepped on something causing a sharp pain on the bottom of my foot, looking down I must have been distracted because I had stepped on a beer can, lifting it up and throwing it as far as I could, when I notice only a few short steps away I had wandered on to a beach party it looked like, dam me and my thoughts distracting me from the world. Putting the can down and getting ready to turn around and leave without being noticed. When I feel a hand grasp my shoulder spinning round to fight the S.O.A.B I see that it was a teenage boy, and a drunken one at that.

"No leaving without say hello" he slurred

"I was just going" I say trying to remove his hand from my shoulder, I don't want another underground scene again

"Come on, meet my friends they think I'm not getting laid to night, we show them then you can say goodbye pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee" he begged and started shaking me.

"fine as long as you get off me " I say , and he released me , now I should just run as fast as I can back to the house , as I know for a fact I would be faster than this boy even when he wasn't drunk . So I don't know what actually compelled me to go with him to meet his friends.

Getting closer to the large group of teenagers , I could clearly see I wasn't missing out on much not going to social gatherings , there were more than half of them running around drunk , making idiots of themselves and the few sober people taking pictures and filming them . The remainder of the people there were either smoking what I could only say not to be cigarettes, and then there was a small group of people sitting and standing around a large fire.

"This way" the drunk boy said taking my hand and dragging me over to the group by the fire, as we approached I heard a boy in the group whisper to what I assume to be his girlfriend by the way they were holding hands "look joey has got himself a girl" which was followed by a giggle from the girl

When we got closer the boy by my side who I knew now to be joey shouts at them making them all turn in our direction

"Look guys, you thought I wouldn't get laid well here is my prove" he says pointing to me before jumping up and shouting "I am batman" before falling flat on his face. Erupts of laughter could be heard from all around.

Not expecting his sudden loss of consciousness ,I had no time to react to stop him falling , but quickly bent down to see if he was still breathing , luckily he was , he`d pasted out. When I looked up I was now surround by joey`s friends

"Is he dead?" one girl who happen to be blonde asked, shaking my head no to assure her he was still alive

"don't be stupid Katie of course he`s alive, that was epic" said a tall and very muscular boy

"shall we call an ambulance" I asked worried that the boy may have concussion, like the many times Leon had been bashed in to the walls by me, of course we had been play fighting nothing serious and I knew very well what to do if someone had concussion, but then there would be all the questions of how I knew what to do? Etc. quicker and easier to make it someone else's problem.

"Don't worry" said what I could only assume to be the sensible one out the group if not for the fact this girl actually had a sensible amount of clothes on but for what she said next "I've called his sister she's coming to get him"

Just as this was said though the sound of sirens could be heard coming in this direction, everyone scattered like ants all grabbing there belongings and running every direction down the beach. Not knowing what to do I looked around making sure no one was watching , but they were all too busy running for anyone to notice. I lifted joey in my arms and carried him to the bank leading to what now was a very empty car park. Looking back down the direction of the beach I had come , then at my watch I could see that my hour was almost up , but I can't just leave this boy here what if something happen.

Choosing to sit and wait it out for his sister to retrieve him made me think about the time I spent with graves and how we would wait it out when he and I would go paint balling with the other wolfs.

Two bright lights shown straight at me making me cringe away as I heard the sound of a car door opening and shutting and the sound of a pair of heels quickly walk this way shouting "joey! Joey!"

"Over here" I say catching the attention of the woman, she only looked a few years older than me, once she was close enough that she would hear me I asked

"Are you joeys sister" pretty obvious fact but I thought it would be polite to ask

"Yes I am where is he?" she asks politely back

Stepping to the side I reveal a shaggy brown hair boy looking soundly asleep, pushing past me a little she bent down and stroked the boy`s head muttering "stupid boy"

Then suddenly without me noticing bent down in to her boot pocket revealing a very sharp silver knife, and started pointing it at me.

"I know what you are, so stay back, if you have done anything to my brother I will find you and kill you!" she shouted

Taken back by what she was saying, I didn't know how to react did she really know what I was or was she bluffing or the better option that she was crazy. Leave it up to dru to help the brother of a crazy person.

"I don't know what you're on about?" I say backing off slowly

"of course you do, don't lie it`s written all over your face, I am trained in spotting the signs and I know for a fact you are a djamphir"

I take a few seconds to think about what she had just said before bursting out laughing

"Actually I am a svetocha which is a female djamphir, and we are really rare like two left in the world rare, like rarer than tigers, maybe we should have a TV adverted to the protection of svetocha" I say sarcastically

I don't know what possessed me at act this way but I can tell she is now a little taken back herself, I see a flash of a smile come on to her face, for a second when it's quickly replaced with a frown.

"Why are you here? Were you trying to feed? Were you going to feed off my brother?" she shouted

"no I was here minding my own business when your drunk brother invites me over then falls flat on his face then when the police come and everyone runs of I stayed with your brother so nothing happen to him" I explained

Looking between me and her brother, she looked like she believed me and understood I wished no one any harm.

"okay I believe you , could you help me put him in the jeep?" she asked guessing this was most likely a test I walked over and picked the boy up as I did before and carried him to the jeep , hoping she wasn't going to stab me in the back literally

After carefully placing him lead down in the back seat, I turned around to face this mysterious girl

"So" I ask "how come you know about djamphir, no one becomes a hunter without knowing something?" I ask curious to hear this woman's story

"Get in and I will give you a lift home" she offered

Being the stupid idiot I had managed to turn into tonight knowing full well I should have been home an hour ago , but my altar rebel sided wouldn't let me. So getting in to the front of the jeep said

"And tell me your story" before she could answer shutting the jeep door

We`d been driving for a few minutes now in silence now and the need for an answer was getting to be

"So…" I started

"If I tell you this you must promise never to tell joey and that you must tell me about yourself after" she stated

I gave her a questioning look, and though I could just lie

"Also I am trained to know if someone is lying so don't try plus that seat you are sat on has a very large spike under it and will be realised if you try anything are we clear?"

Gulping I nodded my head, just as I thought we were becoming friends.

"to keep it sweet basically my name is trinity my mum was a hunter, she hunted anything that wasn't human, but then she met my dad he was a djamphir, and they fell in love after she couldn't kill him and they had me, but then one day another hunter killed him when I was little my mum remarried another hunter and had joey. But a few months back my mum and step father were killed by someone named sergej the end ." she said this so fast that if it was not for the new senses I don't think I would have been able to keep up

"Do you have any powers like your father" I asked with little hope

"No I'm all human like my mother, so you, what's your name? And story as I just told you mine?"

"Well my name is dru, and my story is long but the reason I'm here in Las Olas is that me and a group of friends are hiding from the very same monster that killed your mother" I explained

The shocked look on trinity's face was priceless so much so that she swerved the car slightly causing a moan to be heard from the back seat, I was just hoping she was bluffing about that spike.

"What "she asked "but sergej is a djamphir, you're on the same side" she asked panicked

I was offended at that she basically said that me and sergej were friends, I felt like puking

"You have it all wrong sergej is no friend of mine, he isn't even an acquaintance, he is my enemy, and yours I take it too. If he killed your parents then I'm sure he will come after you to" I stressed

"I know that but I can't just get out of town like I was told to if anything like this happen. I have joey to take care of and he doesn't want anything to do with it, I try my best to protect him but he just gets into trouble." She said I could hear in her voice she was trying not to cry

I don't know why I do these things but the next words that came out my mouth I hope I would not regret.

"Why don't you stay with me and my friends they are djamphirs but they are my guards and they can protected you and joey to" I suggested

"Really you're sure, even after the way I treated you back at the beach"

"Hey you were only keeping you and your brother safe I would off done the same thing"

"Thank you" I hear her quietly say

"okay then I will come round you're house to pick you and joey up tomorrow , where do you live as we have been driving around the same block three times" I laughed

"Sorry I had to be sure you were safe we live a 24 Auberry house kray street"


	15. The tracker

OKAY PEOPLE I AM BACK, BUT BEFORE I START IM WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS KEPT AT ME TO DO THIS STORY AND THE PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL SILETLY READING MY STORY.

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND Hyper-Deductions FOR WILLING ME TO WRTIE THIS AND HOPE YOU WILL SHOW HER YOU APPERATION TO BY READING HER STORY The Cold Honest Truth: A little bit mysterious ON FICTIONPRESS AND I KNOW IF YOU DO YOU WILL LOVE IT AS MUCH AS MY STORY.

Shadow-wolf78, Bre CC, hunny1bug101, JinLing, AlissaJamie, Savannah-Faith, Carlz19, crystal, tlingit gurl2010, Anju Makaa, timah, The Girl With wings, Becca Fredrickson, rawr, Vampiregirl2808, HighMatainance, Skylight Reality, Safaria-Trueblood, Guest- whoever you maybe, coffeewithsnark, cband, Thecowgirl1017, rabbitlavell, love to read and read to write, ydutoit, Catherine, Andysixx, 411mandy101ANF, Bulldogbarb09, Jezebel9991, MyDegreeOfSarcasm, NerdyBookLover4879, OverArtisticMind, TeamEdward101, awesomealpha11, fallenAngelLuv, il0veuAmanda, wintercat18, Clover10164, KMS1226, NeonGirl14, mexicangirl1996, thesecretwriter94.

THESE ARE THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE MADE THE CONTINUING OF THIS STORY POSSIBLE

DISCLAIMER - STRANGE ANGELS BELONGS TO LILLI ST CROW I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS

While dropping trinity and her unconscious brother home and helping poor trinity to carry him in and put him down on the couch, I notice the house in which they were living it looked as though a tornado had hit it, there were pieces of glass all over the floor where a glass door had been smash. There were piles of paper and letters covering the front door way, and bowls and plates place all over the place. Knowing I shouldn't really be judging, as I was not in a good state of mind when my dad had died but trinity and her brother had lost both their parents so I didn't mention joey was placed safety on the couch, trinity looked up and me and said

"I know the place is a mess, but when I'm not picking up after joey`s messes, I'm working two jobs and I know that is not an excuse but it's been so hard since my mum and step father died there were so many bills to pay, I've been a nervous wreck watching my back and joeys always in trouble" she snivelled beginning to cry

Great I though now I feel really bad for judging , I walked over to her and give her a pat on the shoulder , that was what my dad did when I was sad .I was never allowed a pet but when I was younger I really wanted one ,so I went in to the garden one day and there was an small brown mouse that was bleeding it must have been a cats dinner but had escape , I picked it up and placed it in a box that dad had kept ammo in at the time and fed cheese to it for three days , but it eventually died. When I began crying dad had come to see what was wrong and I showed him my mouse lying in his box. He must of worked out what had happen and then patted me on the shoulder and said it would be okay , the mouse was not it pain anymore and that it was the luckiest mouse in the world as he got to spend his last few days with me .

"trinity it's going to be fine now , I will help you and your brother get through this ,sergej destroyed my family as well ,we will get vengeance for yours and my family together" I vowed

"Thank you Dru, for everything, I'm sorry about the way that I treated you when we first meet" she apologised

"It's okay just stop apologising as long as you aren't a spy who is going to take me to club then try and drug me I think we can be friends" I joked

"What?" she replied in surprise

"No worries I will see you tomorrow around 11.30" I confirmed

"Okay see you then hopefully joey will have gotten over his hang over by then" she replied as I walked back out of the front door

All in all it had been a strange night having left to clear my head, I end up finding more things to worry about. But at last I`ll be able to help a family so they don't have to go through it the same thing I went through , although I did have graves to help me , especially trinity having to care for her brother while keeping the true reason for their parents death a secret from him. At least they will be protected now was the last thought to go through my head as put my key in to the beach house key hole.

I entered the house full expecting the entourage of accusational greetings and mild violent threats but there were neither, instead I was engulfed in to an eyrie silence. This was worse than coming home to a bunch of djamphir shouting at you, no this was a lot worse, as the underlying fear of worrying something terrible had happen to not only my guards but my friends. I slowly creep down the corridor to the lounge, where Leon is normally wasting his time away playing video games, but he was nowhere to be seen maybe Benjamin had cooked dinner and they were too busy shoving food in their mouths to talk, I hoped making my way to the kitchen again no dice. Where were these guys? Then it struck me maybe they had checked on me and found I wasn't there and have gone out looking for me , but surely they would have at least left some one here in case I came back. With that thought I mind mine , I'll go and check my room , maybe they haven't seen the note yet and have just gone out for pizza, again I knew my excuse was floored but I had to have hope they were okay . Giving up on being stealthy I ran the flight of stairs and the ones to my room, only to stop in shock of the sight that was before me.

The boys that I had thought had left me , the guards I thought had gone looking for , the friend I thought I had lost were all standing before. While Benjamin was holding a video camera in his hands which was now being point at me, Leon had somehow managed to get stuck on the beams that were hang from my roof, and was being hit with my umbrella by Luke as he hung looking scared to jump down, while jack was laughing in the corner. Only Benjamin had seem to notice me, but the others just seemed oblivious to anything other than a very scared looking Leon.

"What are you lot doing? Why is Leon sat on that beam? And what the hell is going on?" I shouted

"Shouldn't we be asking you that" replied Luke

"If you mean, me taking a walk then I do have something to tell about that" I exclaimed

"No we knew exactly where you, Christophe put a tracker in your phone before we left the school after you ran away last time." Leon said amused

As jack held up a small beeping device, I couldn't believe that Christophe had actually put a tracking device in my phone, did Bruce know about this I wonder, surely he wouldn't off, though he did seem very concern when I came back from my encounter with cherry.

"What do you have to tell is dru" asked Benjamin putting down the camera

"Meeting in the lounge in five minutes" I said before going to the stairs but before I got to them I turned and asked

"Where is Christophe?"

Where it was met with a mixture shaking heads, shrugging and Benjamin saying

"He`s not back yet dru?"

Great I thought I'm going to have to have a conversation about this alone with him, just great, I thought as I turned back to the stairs, when Leon cried out

"Dru wait I'm still stuck up here, please help"

"There is a nest of spiders that have made quite a nice nest up their" I shouted back at him, making him drop from the beam and on to my bed instantly, that what you get for telling me your deepest darkest secrets, though Leon did promise that he would overcome the spider problem if he had to protect me, I doubt it but I don't really want to find out either.

Once everyone but Christophe had positioned themselves in the lounge, I told the tale of the night that I had and then open the floor up for them to talk

"Dru how well do you know this girl, like really know her not the story she just gave, for all we know she could be another cherry" said Benjamin

"I trust her and used my senses she seemed genuinely worried about hers and her brother safety" I defended, I have really hadn't enough people bring up cherry, I know I messed up but people don't need to keep reminding me

"so they first thing you did was invite her here if she`s in danger won't you be as well now" asked Luke

"Not with my big, strong, handsome guards around I won't be in any danger nor will trinity and joey, I said you guys can protect them as well" I charmed

"Okay then what about rooms there aren't any left where are they going to stay" questioned Benjamin

"I've already thought about this, trinity can stay with me and joey can stay with Leon there`s plenty of room for two beds in there" I argued

"what about you Leon you haven't said anything yet" Inquired Benjamin causing everyone turn to Leon, it`s true he hadn't spoken a word since I started my story, which is very unusual for him. Maybe he agrees with Benjamin but doesn't want to go against me, maybe Christophe is right and Leon can`t put things above his friendship with me, or maybe he just doesn't know.

"Yeah Leon what do you think?" asked Luke

Leon sat up straight from his slouch position on the couch and look in my direction before saying

"I don't know I think it would be cool to have a kid around my own age to hang out with, but don't you think it would be a bit hard for the five of us to guard three people, there is five of us now and dru still manages to get past us"

"that is true dru we are stretch as it is ,with you getting attacked from every angle and Sergej still out there , I don't think we can take on more work , even if we wanted to" reasoned Benjamin

"Yes but trinity and joey are human therefore the means of escape are minimal plus trinity wants us to help her she`s not going to put up a fight about you guarding her" I retorted

"yeah and what about her brother, you say he doesn't know about anything that's gone on how are we going to stop the effected you have on people around him?" asked Luke

"it`s fine I spoke to Bruce, and he has told me how to get it under control, and as far as joey not knowing, just don't act non-human around him and things will be fine" I said knowing in my mind that technically Bruce had told me how to get it under control, but I don't know if I can by myself.

After that there was a long pause that filled the air for quite some time until I broke it

" look I know that they aren't our problem, but they have suffered at the hands of Sergej as much a me, and if I was them I would want to take everything from Sergej as he has to them and we can help them , if we turn our backs on them we might as well kill them are selves at least then the will have a quick death , imagine the torture they will go through now they have meet me, it would be my fault the suffer more , I can`t let that happen if you don't let them stay here I'm going to move in with them and you will have to protect them then." I pleaded

"To be honest dru it`s not us you have to convince, you know who you really have to get approval from, and he isn't here right now" said Benjamin

"I know Benjamin but if I can get you guys on my side first then I might stand a chance, thanks guys for listening and I guess I'll talk to Christophe about it when he gets back. I said

As the guys left the room to do whatever they do when they aren't guarding me I stayed in my seat on the couch mulling over what they had said, and hoping Christophe would get back soon.


End file.
